My Hero's Brotherhood (AU-Assassin's Creed)
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: After the appearance of quirks and heroes, the assassin's brotherhood is done rebuilding. After the near collapse of the japan-branch during said events, they are finally ready to fight the Templar order again. They aim to acquire a Piece of Eden within UA. They end up confronting the L.o.V. They must ensure secrecy, and they task an initiate to monitor 1-A!... and Nedzu agrees?
1. Chapter 1: out of the dark

AUTHOR'S INTRO:

NOTE! - I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED OR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!

-HELLO! this is my very first time writing down a fic, so please give meh feedback on this piece! :)

The reason i chose to crossover the Assassin's Creed franchise(Owned by Ubisoft) with My hero Academia(), was simply because of the fact that nobody else has done so yet! SERIOUSLY! NOT HERE, AND NOT ON AO3 EITHER?!

Anyway, i thought about it, 'Could it make for a interesting story though?' and i came to the conclusion of... *Drum roll*... Hell yeah! However, there are specific points that struck my interest the most,

1.) How had the creed adapted to the appearance of quirks?(same for the Templar)

2.) How could the Pieces of Eden effect the motives of the MHA villain League?

3.) how could I bring an assassin into the class 1-A'a lives, simply to make them think, and to show the assassins, the error of killing those whom could seek reform. after all the creed is founded off their faith in humanity!

Bonus.) how would Izuku nerd-out when he is told about Eagle Vision xD!

*BANG* a shot rings out through the facility, suddenly, the lifeless body of the electric-type villain topples to the floor.

Behind the villain stood a person. They were male, and he was around 5ft 10in. He wore white robes with a hood. At the top of the hood's opening, it came to a slight point(almost resembling the beak of an eagle). Around his waist, was a large silver belt, covered in throwing knives, and decorated with a strange symbol. The outfit also was accented with a read strip of cloth, hanging down from the belt. His face was not visible due to the rigid hood, as well as his stance. His left arm was raised, and fully extended in the direction where the villain once stood. He was wearing a metal bracer of sorts, his hand(which was missing the ring finger by the way) was completely raised to a near 90 degree angle with his arm, below his palm, sat a smoking barrel to a concealed firearm.

Momo and Jiro stood in shock, of the fact that a person just died in front of them. They only watch as the mysterious figure walks over to the body of the villain, and flips the corpse over. He seems to kneel down and rip off a red cross necklace, off the villain's body. He then closes the dead man's eyes, saying to his kill, "Requiesce in pace. vita pauperum est: sed melius est in morte inveniam."

Momo asks the man, "wh-who, are y-you?" to which he responds, "nothing is true, everything is permitted." then the figure quickly springs towards the central plaza before any further questions can be asked.

*BANG**BANG**BANG* three more shots go off, and three villains who were trying to rush aizawa from three directions, suddenly dropped to the floor, lifeless. Two more figures, dressed in nearly the exact same attire, appeared as they leaped from some darkened areas hidden in the structure's high-placed walkways, and artificial buildings. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta watch in awe, as well as horror, as the fighting between Eraser Head, and the villain horde is halted.

Midoriya begins to think to himself 'What? Who could these guys be? They seem to have no issue in killing other people, but they seem to be only targeting the villains? Maybe they are just trying to get everyone's attention? They aren't a part of the villains, obviously. Not only because they are killing the villains, but they are way to uniform, and skilled to be with them, so maybe they are here to help? Nevermind! They are just more foes, until they prove otherwise! Me, Tsuyu and Mineta should just stay low until the time is right!'

Little did he realize, he had began to mumble out loud halfway through his thoughts.

"Please stop that Midoriya-kun. It's scary. Ribbit." Tsuyu whispered to izuku, while holding Mineta's mouth shut so as to prevent him from compromising their location.

"O-oh, s-sorry Asu-" she cut him off with, "I told you to call me Tsu."

"R-right, sorry Tsuyu-chan." Midoriya replied quietly.

Suddenly, a new mysterious hooded figure jumped down from seemingly nowhere, and shouts, "WE ARE HERE FOR THE TEMPLARS!" The big difference between this one and the rest of the group, was his outfit's colors. Instead of white and red, he wore black and red. The majority of his cloak was black, with red cloth to accent on the belt, he also wore a leather pauldron on his right shoulder, hanging from which, he had a long white cape. He had the same silver equipment like the others. This new arrival, had a pair of cutlasses on his sides, as well as a silver mask. He spoke Loudly through his seemingly solid metal mask, but it did not muffle his voice that much.

Shigaraki announces to the newcomer, "Oh, I see we have a band of fresh arrivals! Might I inquire who the hell you think you are? To come in here and kill my underlings? And ruin my fun?!" To this the hooded man replies, "SHUT IT YOU OVERGROWN MAN-CHILD!" Shigaraki visibly twitches in frustration. "WE ARE HERE FOR THE TEMPLARS WHO HIDE IN YOUR RANKS! ONCE DEALT WITH, THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LEAGUE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The man Proclaims.

This statement causes all of class 1-A, who watched this transpire, to widen their eyes, open their mouths and flinch with fear. 'These guys are here to kill off these villains? They can't be heros, no doubt! But who are these "templars" they speak of? And who the hell are THEY?' Izuku thinks to himself.

Shigaraki replies with, "Oh, sorry, but I'm afraid we can't be losing to the likes of you lot, and a bunch children! And we can't leave either! At least, not until we've killed All Might!"

Remembering the realization he had earlier with Tsuyu and Mineta, Izuku's mind begins to race, and he would have stood there thinking forever, had it not been for Tsuyu grabbing his shoulder and saying, "C'mon Izuku-kun, we have to get to a better hiding spot. Ribbit." to which he responded with, "r-right!"

Suddenly, the first hooded man to show himself(and whom killed the electric quirked villain) leapt through the air and around every obstacle, he was parkour-running! He grabbed Izuku, Asui, and Mineta, in the blink of an eye, throwing them behind the line that the rest of the mystery group had formed. The moment the three students got to their feet, the man who looked to be in charge of the group shouted, "You three get up to the rest of your friends, NOW, or we will have to deal with you as another one of these scum!" to this, the three quickly complied to the order without question, due to fear of being killed by these strangers.

At that moment, Aizawa took the opportunity to engage Shigaraki. However, before he could use his scarf to immobilize the enemy, the towering "Nomu" grabbed Aizawa by the arm and snapped it. Aizawa let out a loud groan of pain. This prompted the hooded figures to engage the army of villains, each one of the robed men swiftly dealt with every villain who approached them, most were taken down in two moves.

At that moment Izuku, had noticed that all the hooded strangers(besides the leader) were using 1 foot long hidden blades mounted on their metal bracers.

One of the assassins, engaged a female villain, with a quirk that gave her the ability to turn her forearms into huge blades. She quickly swiped at him from his left, he blocked it with his hidden blade, then he instantly raised his left foot to her stomach, kicking her to the ground with great force. Within the second following her contact with the concrete, the assassin swiftly brought his blade through her throat. He then flipped over the villain's corpse to use both feet as a battering ram, slamming into the next opponent. One of his feet caught the next villain in the right side of the jaw with enough force to instantly snap the criminal's neck. The moment the assassin got to an upright position, he swiped his arm to slit the throat of another villain. After that he continues to dice up combatants, one after another.

This prompts Kirishima to say, "They're cutting through them like butter. This would be so manly if they weren't killing them."

Midoriya suddenly yells to the rest of the students at the entrance, "GUYS! We have to be ready to fight, because we don't have a clue what those hooded guys' quirks are! Same for the villains. However I feel that they are here only for some other purpose! because they seem to treat the villains as nothing but obstacles, it's terrifying, but we should be clear of them if we just stay back and stay out of their way!"

By the time one of the assassin's reached Aizawa, and the 8ft tall monster(whom, had been breaking the UA teacher's bones the entire time), most of class 1-A had been safely regrouped to the top of the staircase, and in front the the entrance. The three students that were missing, were: Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida. However, Iida had escaped the USJ to get the UA faculty, before the assassin's had shown themselves(So, he was accounted for).

The assassin who reached the Nomu charged towards him, shouting, "DIE, YOU TEMPLAR MONSTROSITY!" His hidden blade is thrusted into Nomu's ribs. The assassin looks in shock as the creature seemed to treat the blade(which was surely penetrating his heart) as if it were less of a nuisance than a nat. In the blink of an eye, Nomu let go of Aizawa and, swiped his MASSIVE right hand down to snap the assassin's right arm like it were a toothpick. "GKRRHHAAAAA!" the shreek let out by the hooded man echoed through the USJ, only accompanied by slight sounds of flesh being sliced by the other assassin's.

"NO! BROTHER!" yelled the second young assassin. He then started to change direction to the injured friend.

But then, the assassin in the death grip of Nomu made a surprising move. Instead of flailing around to pry himself free, he used his free arm, and the hook-blade on it, to catch Aizawa's underarm, and throw/slide him back to the other members of his creed. At that moment, he shouted aloud in a strained, but clear voice, "FRATRES! Vale. Et nunc moriar." He follows this up with a unexpected swipe to the Nomu's exposed brain. The young assassin says his last words with a petrifying level of conviction, "NOTHING IS TRUE! EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED!"

He then fires the hidden gun beside his hookblade, the muzzle, practically TOUCHING Nomu's eye as it fired…

No effect. Just then, Shigaraki says to his monster-of-a-pet, "hehehe. Useless violence, NOMU, finish this encounter already."

The creature complies. Effortlessly ripping off the broken arm of the assassin, with a sickening ***SHHHHIIK*** .

This caused every student, atop the stairs, to cover their mouths in an attempt to hold back the vomit. However the next thing to happen would prove those attempts futile…

The Nomu then threw the body of the assassin towards the stairs. By now Izuku, Asui, and Sato, had finally gotten Mr. Aizawa to the top of the staircase. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Kirishima. "CATCH HIM!" yelled Uraraka, and Sero. However, the cruel reality of the situation showed that, the body was moving far too fast for Sero to grab with his tape, nor could Uraraka hope to touch him and let him float down gently. The hooded figure smacked against the concrete floor, and a marble pillar along the right side of the entrance. The only three people to not vomit immediately, were Kirishima, Izuku, and Asui. The three had noticed that his hood had fallen down, exposing a boy, no older than 15 years, with a two scars across his nose and chin. He had auburn-red hair, and pale skin with freckles. His face looked drained, most definitely due to blood loss after losing his arm.

While the rest of the class tended to Mr. aizawa, and the three around the assassin's(nearly dead) body. the templars finally showed themselves from the crowd of villains. There were around 15, to 16, of them in total. Each one wore different outfits, except for the fact that each of them wore a large red cross on their chest.

One yelled, "COME ON ASSASSIN'S! YOU ARE BUT THREE LEFT, YOU DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE WITH FOUR! AND THE BOSS WANTS ALL MIGHT DEAD, WHILE WE GET THE PoE! GIVE UP! YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST!" all of them pulled out a short-sword, and a pistol.

"Oh but you must remember, WE ARE THE SILENT PROTECTORS OF FREE WILL! WE WORK IN THE DARK TO SERVE THE LIGHT!" The Assassin leader responded

He then shouted to the remaining initiates, "ASSASSINS! KILL THE TEMPLAR BASTARDS! FOR WE ARE THE LAST LINE FOR JAPAN! WE WILL NOT FALTER!"

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight!(FIXED)

The moment the remaining assassins charged the horde of criminals, they made swift work of them, just like before.

However, the hooded men had a obviously difficulty whenever one of them engaged a templar. Izuku made mental notes of everything that was unfolding. From the weapons used, to the styles of combat, etc.

When the assassin wearing black(as opposed to white), and a silver face mask, engaged the templar who spoke out, he seemed to be put on the defensive. In reality, he was merely keeping him preoccupied until the other two assassin's could reach his aid.

During ALL of this, the students of 1-A were trying to keep both aizawa, and the young assassin, alive. Midoriya said to his fellow classmates, "Guys, I know what i said before, but things don't look good anymore. We should try and help them fight, maybe?" to which his classmates were silent in thought. Kaminari was about to speak up, but he was beaten to the punch by the, now one armed, teenager, "don't, they must fight the templars, but the villains aren't an issue. However,*deep breath* please don't let them engage the Creature. I beg you."

Every 1-A student was lost for words. They were in awe of the, near stupid, level of comradeship between the hooded men. But they were quickly ripped from the thought, as a loud *BOOM* echoed through the USJ, accompanied by an explosion of rubble and dust. Everyone looked to the front entrance to the facility, as all might, walked into view. He yelled out "Never fear… Why you ask? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" with that he sprung into action…

Shigaraki seemed giddy at All Might's appearance. "GO NOMU! KILL THE GOVERNMENT PURVEYORS OF VIOLENCE! HEHEHEHHEE! NOW ALL MIGHT DIES!"

All Might Swiftly engaged the villains, moving so fast that he was but a blur. Knocking out villains before they had any clue that he had even moved from his previous position! He eventually engaged the Nomu.

All Might's punches seemed to barely phase the monster, it just kept attacking. "Nomu has shock absorption, your punches have no effect on him all might! It looks like you've finally met your match! Hehehehe!" Shigaraki yelled.

"Thanks for telling me how to beat him then!" Replied All Might. All Might instantly wrapped his arms around the nomu, and attempted to slam its head into the concrete with a suplex. However, two portals sprang open, one under Nomu's head, and one below All Might. The nomu had been half-way warped below all might, he grabbed the hero's sides, successfully restraining him.

'Shit, This monster found my weak spot!' All Might thought, realizing the creature had a hold of his wound. He began to try and pry the beast's grip from his body. He then yelled out for the villains to just give up now(we know how this goes…)

Suddenly, Kurogiri is tackled to the ground, and the Nomu is frozen in place by ice. Bakugo and Todoroki finally showed up. Bakugo pinned Kurogiri to the ground, stating that if he moved, Bakugo would blow him to bits. Then, Todoroki yelled out, that a villain had informed him of their plans to kill all might. Which he followed with stating, that they could never hope to do so. All Might is finally able to free himself of the creature's grasp.

(Meanwhile, with our hooded bad-asses…)

By now, the only templar who was not yet dispatched, was the supposed leader. But he seemed to hold his own against the three assassins.

After several seconds of more combat, a shot rings throughout the facility. It was a new assassin. However(as far as equipment when), he seemed to not have anything but a mosin nagant rifle, some ammo pouches, and a hidden blade and bracer. Other than that he had on a outfit that resembled the other assassin underlings. Except for his white robes being obviously more suited for winter climates. The rifleman's bracer had the same symbol as the other assassins' did, except, in the middle of the symbol, there was a star.

The rifleman had landed a shot on the templar's arm, causing him to reel back in pain. Only for him to be stabbed in the abdomen by the cutlass of the assassin leader.

The hooded man shouted, "DIE YOU SCUM!" the assassin then twisted the sword in the enemy's flesh, causing him to scream. But his agony was cut short, as one of the other assassins brought up their hidden gun to the back of his head.

*BANG* The brains of the templar were splattered onto the front of the assassin leader's mask, and robes. However, due to its dark coloration, only the brains and chunks of flesh were noticeable.

The leader assassin knelt down, rolled the dead man over and removed his red cross necklace. Next, he crossed the bodies arms and closed the templar's eyes. Next, he spoke to the fallen enemy, "May you find truth in death, and may your actions guide your soul. Requiesce in pace."

Once the assassin leader had finished, the assassin's made their way over to All Might, and the remaining villains. Still having to fight their way to them. While on the move, one of the other hooded men said to his superior, "Sir, it seems we are needed over with All Might. All the templars are dead, and it seems like he could use our assistance." to which the leader responded, "Yes, but we can't engage that monstrosity, we must avoid further casualties. We must keep the other two preoccupied if needed, but nothing more."

(Back to the fight between All Might, and Nomu)

Nomu then, slowly exits the portals, shattering his frozen limbs. Nomu then began to REGROW his lost appendages. "I thought you said this guy's quirk was shock absorption?!" yelled All Might. "His other quirk is super-regeneration…" Shigaraki replied.

Shigaraki then said "nomu", to which the monster responded, by heading towards Bakugo at full speed. Only All Might could see Nomu as he ran. 'SHIT' he thought, All Might quickly pushed Bakugo out of the path of the beast, saving him just in time.

"You bastards didn't hold back? *Cough* even though there are children! *Cough*" All Might shouted. "He was threatening my companion. You "heros" use violence too... All of you supposed "heros" are just government-sponsored purveyors of more violence..." replied shigaraki.

Both Nomu, and All Might engage each other. Shigaraki comments, "what are you doing? I told you Nomu has shock absorption. He was made to defeat you even at 100% of your power!"

All Might responds with, "Yeah, What of it!"

All Might then shouts, "Yous said he has shock absorption, not nullification. So, I will just have to go beyond 100%. AND FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER!" All Might began to put Nomu on the defensive. Both of them are punching each other so fast, and so forcefully, that their arms were just barely visible pure force behind each punch, causes shockwaves and blasts of wind that prevent anyone else from getting ANYWHERE NEAR the fight.

Eventually,their fight went airborne after Nomu was launched 30-40ft into the air. All Might was able to slam the creature FULL FORCE to the ground. While the monster was still mid air, after bouncing back from its contact with the floor, All Might landed right in front of it. He then yelled, "Maybe you've heard these words before. But I'll show you what they really mean!-" All Might then delivered a final blow to the Nomu, while yelling, "-PLUS ULTRA!" the force of the hit caused the creature to be sent skyrocketing upwards. The Nomu blasted through the roof of the facility, and further up, till he was too far to be seen.

All Might then said out loud, "I really am getting weaker. Back in my hay-day, 5 hits would have been enough. But today, it took more that 300 mighty blows."

"No. No, No. That's not fair, you cheated!" Shigaraki grumbled, while scratching furiously at his neck.

All Might yells towards the villains, telling them that he beat nomu, and that they should surrender now. He essentially used a bluff, in hopes to end the ordeal, because he couldn't maintain his hero form. In fact, it took him all he had to just stand still while in it.

"Wait Tomura, Nomu was successful. Look, all might is clearly weakened by the fight, we still have time to kill the symbol of peace." said Kurogiri to Shigaraki.

"Yeah, Yeah you're right. Let's end this." he replied. He then sprang into action, engaging All Might.

*BANG* *BANG*

Two shots echoed through the USJ. one had landed in Shigaraki's left shoulder, and the other hit him in the right leg. "GKHA!" he yelped.

It was the assassin atop the staircase to the entrance(or what was left of it). He instantly caught the attention of the students of 1-A.

"I HAVE RETURNED CLASSMATES! AND I BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!" yelled Iida as he entered the USJ with the Entirety of the UA faculty behind him. Quickly he dashed to his peers, and found them caring for Mr. aizawa, and a unknown boy in assassin robes, and gear.

The pro-hero's began to "mop-up" the remaining villains. And Kurogiri quickly warped Shigaraki, and himself, back to their hideout. But, Tomura was able to say one more thing to All Might, "You may have won this time. But you won't be so lucky next time we meet. I promise, the symbol of peace will DIE." Then, the warp-gates closed completely

The hooded man bolted his rifle quickly, re-aligning his aim at Shigaraki's last position. However, he stopped himself when he realized that he was gone, and that the UA Faculty had arrived. He quickly slung his rifle, and sprinted towards his fallen comrade. When he was half-way over to his fellow assassin, he quickly shouted to the pro heros, "Hey, get down there quickly, and assist Toshi and the survivors!"

When he reached his one-armed brother, he shoved the students out of his way. He knelt down and began to open his only large bag. After several seconds of searching, he pulled out a large number of medical supplies, and began to treat his wounds...

After about half an hour of treating his comrade, the rest of the assassins made their ways to them. They grouped around the fallen brother, and took over the operation from the hooded rifleman. Next, the assassin walked over to the students of 1-A. He then turned to address 1-A, "I can not thank you enough for keeping my brother alive until we could arrive. However, he will be fine now, so please leave him to us. Again, I thank you all."

Izuku, as well as the rest of 1-A, simply nodded in agreement. Izuku still felt some sorrow for the injured teenager, however he had accepted that he was best left to his friends.

"I understand your suspicions, and doubts. But i can't explain right now. All i can tell you is that, we are here to accuire something. I can't tell you what, but we are not the enemy. The templar are, not us." the rifleman proclaimed.

"Once again, I can't thank you enough for your help" the hooded rifleman added. He then bowed to the group of students.

"HEY! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE! JUST KILLING THOSE PEOPLE AND SAYING YOU AREN'T THE ENEMY! YOU AREN'T HEROS! SO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Bakugo Interrupted, as he violently shoved his way to the front of the group.

'Oh crap! Bakugo is gonna get us all in serious trouble with these guys!' Izuku thought

Once Bakugo had reached the hooded man, he threw a right hook towards him, fueled with anger and confusion. "DIE!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the assassin countered Bakugo's attack, grabbing him by the arm and chest. The assassin flipped him over, slamming his back onto the ground, still holding his right arm by the wrist, and using his foot to hold bakugo down. Before Bakugo could use his quirk to blow the rifleman up, however. The assassin swiftly slammed his free leg, and foot, to kick his arm back down, and kept his foot on Bakugo's wirst so as to prevent him from using his explosion quirk on him.

"Wow, you are so hot-headed." he looked up to the rest of 1-A and continued, "Is he always like this? Because, if so, I feel sympathy for all of you." the assassin put on a smirk, like he was truly amused by Bakugo's behavior. "HEY! YOU FUCKER! LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YOU HOODED BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled, trying to free himself of the assassin's hold.

The assassin bent down to look bakugo in the eyes(even though Bakugo couldn't see his, but the intimidation factor didn't lower at all). He then, calmly spoke to bakugo, "Oh really? And how are you gonna do that from down there, huh? Because you don't seem to be in the position of making threats. I really do feel sorry for people like you, to be held back by a quirk." this statement caught every student's attention. 'Wait, did he just say, that he feels _sorry_ for people with quirks?' everyone thought. However, the student whom felt the most confused by the assassin's words, was Izuku. He began to think to himself, 'I thought people felt pitty for quirk-LESS people? Like me. Well, the old me.'

However, before Izuku could continue his train of thought(and before bakugo could continue antagonizing the hooded rifleman), the Pro-Hero midnight walked over to them, and said, "hey let him go assassin! Just finish your buissness here and leave." to which the hooded rifleman complied, letting go of Bakugo and turning around to make his way back to his brothers.

But he suddenly stopped, and turned back to the Pro-Hero, "Hey, we apologize for the mess, but there was no other option for us. Anyway, we trust that your students can keep their mouths shut about the brotherhood, and the templars." the assassin stated. "Because, if they don't, we will have to do so for them. You understand, yes?" he added, making everyone 100 times more uneasy than they were already.

Midnight replied with, "Of course, but You lot are running thin on our patience, AND our trust" She said it with a scowl.

The assassin let out a small laugh, and yelled, "You got it, we assassin's stick to our word. When it is towards our allies, or to those who are outside of this conflict. Take care Midnight! You kids do the same!" he then turned back around and continued his walk to his comrades.

Suddenly the Area was filled with smoke. "What the hell?!" screamed kaminari. After a minute of coughing and confusion, the smoke cleared. The entire group of assassins had vanished!

'What is this? Assassins, Templars, and the Pros acting like it's no big deal?!' Izuku thought. This thought would plague his mind, as well as the minds of his peers, for weeks to come...

TO BE CONTINUED... (cue Back to the Future Soundtrack)

HEY GUYS! I re-posted this chapter after re-writing it, mainly just the last third/fourth of it. I hated my half-assed, and shitty version because of how I did not keep with my original plan. AND HOW I FUCKED IT UP BECAUSE OF A SLIGHT ERROR WHEN STORY-BOARDING!

But it is fixed now, i hated that i tried using the shroud as a Deus Ex Machina, too. but that is all gone.

P.S. Hey readers! I want to get your ideas for the origin of our new class member. well really just one aspect of it. That being, Should he be from japan? Or, Should he be like the other assassins I have introduced thus far?(meaning, should he be from a different country's brotherhood, that sent him there to help rebuilding the Japan-Branch of the creed)

please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and your personal input! I really do take it into consideration when making content! :)

BYE! See yah next time! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: New Student

A hooded teenager was standing with a small group of other commuters, around a shop window. Inside the window, was several large TVs. all of them were playing the same news station. With two people visible, a japanese anchorman, and a caucasian woman. They were interviewing her about something related to the recent villain attack at the USJ.

The one most interested, however. Was the boy wearing a white hoodie, black dress pants, and a pair brown work boots.

"Villains Attack U.A.! Recently, an army of villains invaded the U.S.J. rescue facility, off of U.A.'s campus, while a class of 1st years were inside! But Thankfully, The No. 1 hero All Might, arrived in time to defeat the criminals. No students were severely harmed, but two of their teachers were not so lucky." the anchor exclaimed.

He then turned to his co-host and asked her, "However, there are reports of some odd people arriving there before the class was rescued. What can you tell us about these individuals, Mrs. Martha?"

When the news castor said the woman's name, the hooded boy realized something that could be VERY bad for the brotherhood.

'Wait, she must be from the U.S.A.! oh shit, she is most certainly on this program to reveal what she knew about the brotherhood! Well, back there, they think that the assassins are a group of hood-wearing, lawless, murderous, vigilantes. So, I'm sure she can't have anything but assumptions! Yeah, she probably just heard a rumor of there being hooded people at the USJ attack, and found like, one report that barely mentions the brotherhood… yeah, I'm sure she won't be too much of an issue… oh shit! She started talking! FOCUS YOU DUMBASS!' the teen's thoughts were cut short to realign his attention to the news program.

" - they were the villains who attacked the USJ, yes. But, in one police report on the incident, there is mention of a group of hooded men, with conventional weapons. The reason I arranged this interview was to alert the people of Japan of a new threat to their lives." she continued, " on That threat being, The high possibility of the presence, or maybe the growth, of a vigilante group, that was first spotted in Boston, Massachusetts, of the United States! After hundreds of reports, anonymous claims, and hours of research later, the most we know about them is still a short list. But, here it is" She cleared her throat and continued, "They are of unknown number, but they seem to always be spotted in small groups of Four or Five. They all wear hoods, but the biggest giveaway, is a "beak-like" point, at the top of the hood. As you can see here" after she said that, a picture of an assassin in full gear popped up on the Tv screens. "As You can see, they all seem to wear this uniform, and you can also see the weapons I mentioned earlier. Next thing you all MUST know, is that these vigilantes are NOT opposed to killing their targets, or those who get in their path! Finally, We suspect that they are made up of Quirkless people. However, this is only an educated guess, when considering they NEVER use quirks, as far as we are aware. That, coupled with their use of conventional weapons, like knives, swords, and firearms, has lead many to believe this is the case. But, once again, we still can't be 100% sure. But I digress. The point I am trying to make is this, DO NOT ENGAGE THESE PEOPLE! DO NOT ANTAGONIZE THEM! AND DO NOT GET IN THEIR WAY! I strongly URGE every citizen of Japan to just hide and call the police and/or any, AND ALL, pro-heros that are available!" She had finished her warning and gave the spotlight back to the anchor. However, The hooded teenager quickly ran into a nearby alleyway, to calm himself and get his bearings.

'OH SHIT WE ARE SO FUCKING SCREWED IF WE FUCK UP AGAIN! AFTER THIS WE CAN'T RISK ANY MORE SIGHTINGS! SHIT SHIT SHIT!' The boy's thoughts overloaded his mind, blocking out almost everything on the outside world. Until he felt a hand grab his left shoulder, to which he snapped back to reality.

His training kicked in, causing him to reflexively grab the arm that was reaching out, and grabbing him. He then flipped the stranger over, slamming them into the hard concrete onto their back. He finally got a good look at the person, it was a man. He looked to be in his twenties, he wore a tattered pair of blue jeans, with a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket.

"GAHHH! What the fuck you you little-" the man was cut off by the teenager's hidden blade piercing his throat. He began to try gasping for air, but the blade had completely blocked his esophagus. However, it had failed to cut the jugular artery. So, the young initiate quickly swiped his blade to the right, slicing the criminal's neck half-way off.

The hooded boy decided to just get to school. Besides, it was only a short walk from where he was…

Eventually, after making it there, he found himself outside the MASSIVE archway. Then he took a moment to mentally prepare himself. 'Okay, first day of high school. I have to stay calm and rational, just like the creed always taught me.' The boy thought to himself. He calmed himself down by regulating his breathing. Thankfully, his hoodie covered is exhausted expression from view. Finally, he walked onward, into UA High to begin his first REAL assignment as a member of the assassin brotherhood...

The first day back to UA after the USJ attack had begun, The students of 1-A sat down at their desks once the bell rang. Just then, Aizawa walked into the classroom, covered head to toe in bandages. This received a few concerned questions from his students. Aizawa replied to these with a, "I'm fine, now quiet down and listen up."

"Over the brief break, The Principal and the school board decided to transfer a student from class 1-B to us." This sparked the interest of every student besides Bakugo, and Todoroki. "He is the first Quirkles person to enter the hero course. However, this is unimportant, he is just another student, just like you boys and girls. Please don't treat him like he is less than you, because if he is to become a hero, He can't rely on the sympathy of others to carry him along. Nor should you upset him by implying he is below you!"

Suddenly, an explosion rang out, bakugo had slammed his fists down onto his desk, activating his nitro-sweat out of pure anger and frustration. He immediately shouted out, "HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE DEALING WITH ANOTHER FUCKING NORMEE! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE ARE, HUH!? WE ARE HEROS-IN-TRAINING! NOT BABYSITTERS!"

Suddenly Mr. Aizawa grunted, loudly, activating his quirk and floating his hair upwards, exposing his red eyes. He was glaring at bakugo. The sheer intimidation factor that Aizawa had reduced Bakugo to nothing but muffled, angry mumbling, rather than shouting. He also got the attention of the entirety of class 1-A.

Aizawa continued with, "Now, with that out of the way, let's meet our new class member." Aizawa then shouted towards the door, "come in!" After which, a boy entered the classroom. He wore a white hoodie over his UA casual uniform, with the hood up. He also had his eyes covered by the shadow which was cast by his hood. The teen also wore gloves, hiding his missing ring finger.

He made his way to the front of the class, then spoke.

"Hello, My name is Jonathan C. Carter. But you may call me, Carter. Yes, I am quirkless, but I am highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, battlefield traversal, and tactics. I look forward to learning along side all of you." He then bowed to the entire class. Once he stood back straight, he walked to an empty desk that was one row to the right of Izuku's. and two desks back. He sat down and focused on Mr. Aizawa.

"Anyway, There is something that all of you must be thinking about… the upcoming UA Sports Festival." Mr. Aizawa proclaimed.

He quickly went over the basics of the event, and that it was mainly used to allow for hero agencies to scout for new heroes' to sign on with the agencies. And how the event was televised, worldwide.

He then added, "However, this is the first year that we are allowing you first year students to compete. Furthermore, you have not yet, fully grasped your quirks, and skill-sets. Thus, the hero agencies that do offer you internships, are really only investing in your potential. So train hard, ALL of you." He then sat down at his desk, and drifted off into an, uncomfortable but, improvised nap.

After this the students got up, out of their seats, and began to socialize.

However, Carter stayed in his seat, not talking to anyone. He was just thinking about the news program from earlier that morning. As well as, how the brotherhood would handle the failures of the American branch of the assassin's brotherhood.

"Hey, Carter-kun."

But, his train of thought was cut short(that seemed to be a common occurrence ever since he arrived in Japan), by the voice of one of his classmates. He looked up to her, she had audio jacks for ear-lobes. She had short, violet hair and seemed very mellow, and cynical. But, carter could not remember her name…

Then, it clicked 'oh she must be Jiro!'

"o-Oh, sorry my mind wandered for a moment there. Uhm, Uh, what… what is it you needed, Jiro-chan? I would gladly help in any way I can." he replied

"I wanted to ask you, how did you get into UA's hero course, exactly?" She asked.

"Oh, well I believe they said it was on recommendations, or something like that." He answered. "Is that all, Jiro-chan?" he added.

"Wow. I had no idea you could get in without a quirk at all. Well I guess anything is possible" she said.

"Oh, so you think my be here, a mistake?" the hooded teen replied calmly.

"No, but I was just saying that I thought UA only allowed people with quirks into its hero course. Nothing more. Sorry, i really didn't mean to offend y-"

"Oh, it's quite alright, Jiro-chan! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't misconstruing your words." He Bowed to her, and added, "I hope to show the world that heroes are those who work to find the strength to help others.-" He stood back up straight, mid-thought, "-It matters not, if that hero has a quirk or not, only their passion to serve others does. So, once again, I Apologize for mis-understanding your words."

She looked at him with both, shock, and intrigue. She finally responded with, "No need to apologize, I should have been clearer."

Suddenly, boy with spikey, red hair, walked up to Carter. He reached his hand out to the new student, and said, "Hello, My name's Kirishima. Nice to meet you, man! And I've got to say, what you just said was pretty manly, dude." Carter reached out to Kirishima's, out-stretched hand and shaked hands with him, while replying with, "O-Oh, I didn't realize anyone was listening to our little chat. And, it is great to meet you as well. But I wouldn't say that, what i said was "manly" per-say. Isn't that just, what a hero is? A true servant to the people, and nobody else?"

Kirishima responded with, "Nonsense man! You seem to be a good guy, and-OH! You should totally meet Midoriya-kun!"

This caught the hooded boy off guard, so he said, "Oh, uh, uhm-okay. Sure, why not, eh? So, where is Midoriya-kun, exactly?"

Izuku, had already began walking over to the two other boys, and said to them, "I'm right here, Carter-kun, nice to meet you. My full name is Izuku Midoriya, I can't wait to start training with you too." Carter, felt oddly happy about being so easily accepted by his new peers. But he soon remembered his mission, and that this wouldn't last. "You must put the target, and the creed, before anything else…" the words of his former master haunted his thoughts of socializing further. However, he had no real choice but to do so in class 1-A.

Just then, Izuku spoke to Carter once more, "h-hey, uh-how did you, t-train to be able to come here on r-recommendation?" Carter was finally able to tell the truth about something. He took this opportunity to be as friendly as possible. "After my body was trained, I used a machine called, the Animus, to train my skills, reaction time, combat styles, and so-on and so-on."

They looked at him with confusion. Carter then realized he hadn't fully explained the animus.

He continued, "The Animus, Is a machine that let's you re-li… sorry, simulate entire cities, landscapes, historical events, etc. etc. You could think of it like a advanced, well, SUPER ADVANCED form of VR, but it is not a game system, it is for the purpose of mental training, and synchronizing genetic memories."

At that moment, carter realized his blunder. 'OH FUCK! I TOLD THEM ABOUT THE GENETIC MEMORIES! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHY DO I ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO FUCK THINGS UP! WHY ME!' he internally screamed at himself for his mistake.

But he was asked, "well, sounds complicated, but i guess if it works for you then keep it up" It was the headphone-jack girl. 'OH THANK CHRIST! THANK YOU JIRO FOR SAVING MY ASS!' he instantly felt calmed by her intrusion. Carter began to speak but was grabbed by someone from behind, "HEY, YOU FUCKING NORMEE!"

Out of pure reflex, Carter grabbed Bakugo's arm. And flipped over, slamming his back onto the tile floor.

"GKHA!" shouted Bakugo.

Instantly, carter came back to his senses. And when realizing what he had done, he began apologizing over and over.

"OH MY GOD!" He took a step towards Bakugo, and knelt down. "I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I-I-I-I-I JUST DID THAT OUT OF REFLEX! PLEASE FORGI-"

*BOOM*

"DIE YOU NORMEE SHIT!" Bakugo Screamed

Carter was blown back, slamming into the wall, causing his hood to finally fall off his head.

He was caucasian, had dark-brown, wavy, hair, and olive green eyes.

Kirishima, and sero began to hold Bakugo back as best they could. While izuku, and Iida rushed to Carter. "WOAH! Carter-kun! Are you alright!?" Carter's demeanor took a complete 180. As he stood up, wiped some blood off his upper lip, and said, "nice hit man, I actually felt that."

"WOAH CARTER-KUN, YOUR FINGER! IT's B-b-BROKEN!" yelled Izuku

He looked down at his right hand. his finger hadn't been broken, not at all, his prosthetic ring finger popped off of, what was left of, his real finger. But the glove over his hand made it look like his finger had bent backwards(the wrong fucking way), at about 80 degrees.

Just then, Iida stepped towards him, and shouted at him, while waving his hands around like a punctual lunatic. "Midoriya is correct! You MUST head over to recovery girl's office and get that fixed! My JOB as class Rep. is to ensure the safety, and learning, of my fellow classma-" he would have continued rambling if Carter hadn't cut him off, by stating, "I'm fine Iida."

Carter then popped the prothstetic back onto his nub-like ring-finger. The polymer that made the fake bones made a cringey clicking sound, as he snapped it back onto its peg.

But to the rest of 1-A it seemed as if carter had just snapped the broken finger back into place without feeling a thing.

Suddenly, Mr, aizawa yelled from the front of the room, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! Bickering over his finger is pointless. So, Either stop this NOW, or you all will spend the homeroom class of the next two days, running laps around the quirk-training yard!"

"And Carter!" Aizawa added.

"Sorry sensei! What do you need." carter replied.

"Head down to recovery girl, NOW!" Mr. Aizawa concluded.

"Of course sensei! I'll head down right away." he quickly Bowed towards Aizawa, then rushed out the door and down the hall. Whereas the rest of 1-A sat back down and pondered over what just happened.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: new suit(FILLER-ISH)

When Carter had returned from the nurse's office, he found a HUGE crowd in-front of the class's door. He managed to slip through the mass of students, and made his way back to his desk, so as to gather his things for the next period.

But, Carter noticed that class 1-A was obviously nervous about all the people watching them from the hallway. Then, the time came to leave for the next class. And suddenly, a boy with purple hair spoke out to class 1-A. Essentially, he was declaring "war" on the class, and going on about how we got too much attention after the attack on the USJ. When the purple haired boy finished, Bakugo walked up to him and proclaimed, that if you don't aim for the top, you don't deserve to be a hero, or something like that. This elicited a frustrated response from the entire crowd outside the door. As well as a response of respect for his statement, from Kirishima.

The temperamental boy's words seemed to phase everyone, except Carter. The only reason he did not care as much as the other, was largely because he was not there to be a hero like them. He was there to keep an eye on the students of class 1-A, above all.

As Bakugo left, carter followed behind him. And as he walked through the crowd, he said, "sorry, for his temper. But he is correct, on some level…" he continued to walk to his next class.

The day continued as normal, except for Carter showing his knowledge of english(DUH he is american), until lunch came around.

Carter, Izuku, Iida, and Uraraka, all sat at the same table. As soon as Carter took a bite of the school food, he suddenly said, "Oh my god, I will never get over how great the food is here!". To this Izuku said, "well, the food is made by the pro, food, hero."

"I know that, but all my life so far, I have eaten foods, that are tasteless, pastes. Sometimes I have had the occasional burger, but I can only think of having one, three times before. But this school's food trumps ALL of that!" Carter responded. "Wait, you've only eaten nutrient, and calorie, supplements before!?" Uraraka unexpectedly asked. She continued with, "Why would your parents deny you any "real" foods?" To which he replied, "Well, my family has never been big on relaxing, or luxuries, or pleasures, like foods that taste good. They have always focused on the things we NEED, like the calories, the nutrients, etc."

"That seems logical, but it still sounds rather dreadful, to have no idea what it is like to eat various foods." Iida said, as he butted in to the conversation.

Carter responded to iida by saying, "Yeah, they believe that, if it is not NEEDED, then it is unimportant."

"Well, that still sounds like a miserable life." Uraraka said.

Carter then said to her, "Well, It is not that big of a deal, really. But, it is not miserable, persay. But just , "dull" at times. Besides, they all have good intentions, and motivations, at heart. And the work we do is fulfilling enough to make it all worth while. It is not that they are cruel, but that they are good people, with overly-logical approaches to some things." Carter put on a nervous smile, hoping that the conversation would either, end or change subject.

"Wait, what does your family DO anyway? OOH! Are they heros, like Iida's?!" asked Uraraka.

Internally screaming, Carter thought to himself, 'oh shit. Why did she have to ask me that! No, no it's fine. I can do this, I can avoid further exposing the brotherhood. Yeah, I got this.'

Carter looked at Uraraka and said, "Not exactly, but we do work for a big organization, focused on the needs of the people! The organization, is… complicated, to say the least."

"Wow! It sounds like your family is made up of heros. Well, heros who work behind the scenes. Am i right? Are they like, politicians and business managers, or something like that?" uraraka asked.

Carter began to think to himself, 'oh shit, this is getting out of hand. Gotta' find a way to change the subject!'. Carter then responded with, "W-Well, yes and no. hehe… uhm, well we do work behind the scenes, but not like that, exactly." He was scratching the back of his head, and his eyes were widened with fear.

"Well, it sounds like it is too complicated to explain during a single lunch break! Am i correct Carter-kun?" Iida asked, as he swiped his right hand in a stiff, downward motion, pointing at carter.

"Exactly!" carter yelped, thankful that someone had saved his ass a second time. "Y-yeah, guys. I-I would rather wait till' there is a-adequate time to explain! You guys understand, right?" He quickly said.

The three of them agreed. But, after a few minutes of silence, Izuku asked, "so, carter-kun."

"Yes, Midoriya-kun?" Carter replied.

"W-well, I wanted to ask you something. About something you said earlier, if you don't mind?" izuku continued.

"Okay, so out with it, man." said Carter.

"Well, uhm, earlier you said something about that animus-thing. Something about, "Genetic-Memories". What did you mean by that?" Izuku asked, to the horror of Carter.

Carter then said, "Oh, uh. Well, it would be better if that question waited till tomorrow, Midoriya-kun. Sorry for being so vague, and not answering your question. but , it will be better for you to wait till then. Is that fine with you?"

To which Izuku replied(I'll be it, very disappointed), "oh, well that's fine. I guess, I can wait till tomorrow. That is ok carter-kun."

"Great! I promise to clear things up then, guys!" Carter said, relieved with the time he had bought.

The school day carried on as normal. Then the hero training class began…

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouted, as he entered the classroom. The entire class seemed to respond to his entrance with excitement, and glee.

Once the class had gone silent, All Might Began to speak, "Hello boys and girls! Today's lesson in Hero-ing 101, will be rescue training! Since the first time was so rudely interrupted, You all will be doing the lesson this time!"

The class responded with more excitement than Carter had expected. He had read the report on the USJ attack, that the brotherhood had filed, but he thought that the students would be reluctant to go back. But, he was wrong, they all seemed to be perfectly fine with going back to the facility.

Then, All Might said, "Okay class! Now, remember, your hero costumes are optional. So, you don't have to wear them, but i believe you could learn to better work WITH your costumes, so as to better your performance with them on! So go get changed into your suit, or your training uniform. We leave in 15 minutes!" everyone rushed to the changing rooms, except for carter. Once everyone had changed, and lined up outside in front of the bus, Iida realized the missing class-mate, "Hey, where is Carter-kun? Does anyone know where he is?" he asked.

"Don't worry guys! I'm right here!" came a familiar voice, from behind the group.

As class 1-a turned around, they were greeted by a truly unexpected sight. Carter was wearing a outfit consisting of: a Great-coat, a grayish-green uniform underneath, a plethora of leather pouches, a set of y-straps, a metal pauldron on his left shoulder, and a imperialist Pickelhaube. (picture of a pickelhaube:

"What the, Carter! Whats with the weird costume?!" Uraraka shouted playfully.

As he walked up to the group, he said, "Oh this? This is just my way of honoring my heritage. It is based off of a early, german foot-soldier. The Biggest carryovers are the, pickelhaube-" he pointed to his cap, "-, and the clothing underneath the great-coat. The rest, is just practical equipment. Like armor, pouches, a bag, etc."

"Wow, I thought you were from the United States?" Mineta interrupted.

Carter snapped at him in english, with, "I AM YOU IDIOT!"

He then continued in japanese, "for your information, shorty. A LARGE portion of the caucasians in the US are of GERMANIC descent."

"Can we get going, already? We have run out of time guys." Carter added. He then looked to Iida, gesturing for him to direct the class onto the bus.

Iida realized, that carter was right! "He is correct classmates! Let's get on now, U.A. waits for nobody!"...

During the bus ride, to the USJ, Carter was keeping relatively quiet. He was pondering how he would explain his only ability, that was unique to him but not at all a quirk. His parents always referred to it as, "the sense" Or, It was called, "the eagle's sense" by his fellow assassins. He could only hope to avoid using it in an obvious manner, which would be very hard to fail at.

"I mean, it only affects my vision. So i shouldn't be worried." Carter mumbled. He said it, just loud enough, to remind his classmates that he was present. Thus, Asui asked him, "So, Carter-kun-"

He interrupted with, "I prefer you just call me carter. Sorry, but I won't be able to keep up with the honorifics much longer Asui-chan."

"Oh, well anyways, I wanted to ask you how you know so much about germany? Ribbit." Asui replied.

"Well, I just have a fascination with history, overall. The most interesting things you will ever hear about, can be found inside a history-book, atlas, and even documents of events." he responded.

He then sat up straight and looked at her with a slight grin, "From the ghost battalion, to the last stand of the samurai, at Shiroyama. It all just fascinates me. I can't really explain past that. Heh, sorry if that was underwhelming." he said

"OH MY GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN FROG! AND YOU TOO YOU FUCKIN NORMEE!" Bakugo suddenly shouted. He was then met with the cold, and almost evil, eyes of Carter.

"Oh my god, do you ever speak in a normal tone, and volume? Secondly, That insult makes no sense, whatsoever. You numbskull, pint-sized fatman." Carter said in a monotone voice. He caught the attention of the rest of the students, with his insult of Bakugo. Bakugo then reacted with more of his trademarked yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY NORMEE!?"

"I said, AGHEM! That insult makes NO sense. If 80% of the world is quirked, and I ain't. then I am ABNORMAL. Also, My remark towards you was in reference to the larger atomic bomb that was dropped on this beautiful nation. In short, I just called you a mass of pure destruction, nothing else. Including, SELF-Destruction." Carter said. Kirishima butted in, saying, "Hey, hey, guys! We don't have to get so aggressive. That is seriously NOT manly!"

Carter replied, "I am truly sorry Kirishima, I should not let myself get sucked into such quarrels. I apologize to you all. Including Bakugo." He bowed to kirishima, next the rest of the bus, then he bowed to blond-haired, boy.

Then, All Might said, in his booming voice, "Get ready students! Why you ask? BECAUSE WE, ARE, HERE! ARRIVING-AT-THE-USJ-ON-TIME!" (his final sentence ran together, as if it were a single word)

To be continued...

I know I keep skipping/fast-forwarding through certain events from the show. But, this is ONLY because the have almost 0 change in this AU, or they don't effect my story much at all. so yeah

Also, I realized that some people have taken to my story. So, either I am good at making up concepts for stories. OR, You all are insane for thinking I can write xD


	5. Chapter 5: Pain (filler-ish)

As they walked into the USJ, carter felt a slight pain in his skull. 'Damn, i hope it does not happen here, but i can't do anything but hide it' he thought to himself

"STUDENTS! Today we will be conducting an exercise, where you must find the victims who need to be saved, and then go save them!" All Might said to the class.

Iida raised his hand,and asked, "Sir! Which zone will we be conducting this exercise!"

"Ah, but I just said, YOU have to find the victims, and save them." All Might replied

Just then, Carter activated his eagle sense to find the footprints of the teacher who hid the targets, or as all might called them "victims". He found a large set of prints leading to the earthquake zone, before his head began to strain again. Once he snapped back to his normal vision, his classmates were arguing (well bakugo was arguing with everyone) over how they would gather the info as to where the victims were. Carter pushed his way to the edge of the staircase.

"Carter? What are you-" Uraraka asked, but she was cut off by Carter's sudden movement.

Carter raised his right arm and fired a grappling hook from his bracer. It caught on a set of scaffolding in the roof, instantly retracting it and launching him up into the air. Once he got to the attachment point of his hook, he swung his body forward at full force, thus sending him straight onto a ledge of a synthetic cliff-face. Pulling himself up, turning around and yelling, "THEY ARE IN The EARTHQUAKE ZONE! I'M TAKING A SHORTCUT, I WILL RENDEZVOUS WITH YOU ALL THERE! I REPEAT, THE EARTHQUAKE ZONE!"

He spun around, disappearing into the USJ mudslide zone. As he ran he finally came to the entrance of the zone. he quickly scaled the wall beside it, so as to get atop the roofs of the collapsed buildings.

As he was running he heard a voices of izuku and uraraka coming from below. They stopped for a moment

They were yelling, "HEY carter! Down here!"

"Guys! We will meet up over atop that building" carter said, gesturing over to the tallest remaining structure

"See you guys there!" carter said, he then leaped to the next building. It was a bit too far away, so he activated his hook-blade grabbing the ledge and pulling him up. 'God damn it, i hope they didn't see that' he thought to himself

Carter could not deny how free-running felt to him, he felt free(PERFECTLY NAMED BTW). He felt without boundaries as he hopped from roof to roof, which was difficult in city scapes, but here, he could just run.

Once he had made it to the building he set as a meeting point, he threw down a road flare, he always kept two on him in case he needed one(yeah he's THAT kind of person). Once people started showing up on the rooftop, he faced them all and said, "Ok guys, we need to find the buildings that house the injured civilians, any ideas?"

"We could do a full sweep of the zone" said kaminari

"Hell no, too much time, that we don't have. Next" carter replied

"we could blow off the tops of buildings and get an aerial view to spot them" Bakugo said angrily

"Are you trying to kill them? No" Carter responded

"We could use jiro to locate the civilians?" said kirishima

"Perfect! Jiro if you may…" Carter said

She then stretched one of her ear-phone jacks to the ground, pluged it in, and listened.

"Nothing, they must not be real people. I can't hear a heartbeat or anything" she said

"Fine i guess i'll do it" Carter mumbled

"Wait, what? Carter what do you mean?" asked uraraka

Carter stepped to the edge of the roof, and activated, "the sense". He say several sets of prints heading to several buildings, he marked them with mental notes. Just then a wave of pain washed over his skull. He grabbed his face with his left hand, then he let out a strained cry of pain. "AGGGHHHHG"

"Carter are you alright!": said Iida and izuku

"I'm fine!" he snapped

"Just get to those buildings!" he then pointed to all the buildings his sense had marked

"But-" said Iida

"I SAID GO GET THE SURVIVORS!" Carter interrupted

He then began to stumble backwards, falling off the building. Asui and Sero tried to catch him, but to no avail. He hit the ground with a *THWAK*. Everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6: The alley

**(this chapter exists to get us through to the Festival! Also, it exists to explain the way the first civ DNA works with the appearance of quirks!)**

He woke up in the nurse's office with a lingering pain in his skull, recovery girl scolded him for a bit before releasing him back to class.

Turns out, that an entire day had passed, he thought, 'Shit now I have to catch up in class, Fuck me'

Back in the classroom, everyone was uneasy about how their classmate had taken a fall the day prior. But then, the door slid open, revealing Carter, standing at the door. Everyone was quiet, as he sat down and put in his ear-buds. Jiro was curious as to what music he listened to, so she used her ear-lobes to listen in. she plugged them into his table, because he had sat his phone on the desk before he put his ear-buds in. Once he hit play she heard a song, played in english:

 _When your day is long_

 _And the night_

 _The night is yours alone_

 _When you're sure you've had enough_

 _Of this life_

 _Well hang on_

 _Don't let yourself go_

 _'Cause everybody cries_

 _And everybody hurts sometimes_

 _Sometimes everything is wrong_

 _Now it's time to sing along_

 _When your day is night alone (hold on)_

 _(Hold on) if you feel like letting go (hold on)_

 _If you think you've had too much_

 _Of this life_

 _Well, hang on_

 _'Cause everybody hurts_

 _Take comfort in your friends_

 _Everybody hurts_

 _Don't throw your hand_

As the song continued, Jiro was shocked by the very personal nature of the song. She had expected Carter to listen to drab, disconnected music. To go with his attitude. But no, he seemed to use his music as an escape of sorts. But she had noticed the age of the song. since she came from a family that heavily enjoyed the art, she had listened to many old songs from the 1990's, and this was one of the several she had remembered.

Just then kirishima walked up to carter and began to speak, Carter took out his buds and replied with, "what? I didn't catch that?"

"I said, are you okay man?"

"oh , yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you FELL OFF A BUILDING."

"Oh that"

"Yeah, it seemed like you had a REALLY bad headache right before! Mind taking about that man?"

"Dude, please, I cant… I-I-I-It's nothing, jus-"

"Nothing? Like hell it was nothing, you nearly died!"

"FINE!" he said while slamming his fists on his table like the explosive blond did.

"You want the truth? Fine…"

"The machine i mentioned earlier- well, yesterday - this is what happens when you use it for too long."

The room was silent, with slight shock and curiosity towards the statement

"The… The animus, it is meant to sync genetic memories. I lied, it does not simulate, it re-creates the memories of your ancestors…"

"What are you talking about? Genetics are only, what makes you look like you!?"

"Ah, but that is only 3% of your DNA. Remember there is A LOT of dna in a single person. And each little section is separated by HUGE sections of, seemingly useless strands of DNA…"

"If you sync too many of these genetic memories, you run the risk of the bleeding effect."

"What's the bleeding effect?" Asked izuku

"If you use animus too long, then your ancestors begin to bubble to the surface. Eventually, if you use it for WAY too long, or are in a coma, your ancestors will all collapse in on themselves, including you… then you're reduced to a body, brain-dead." Carter replied

Everyone looked at him like he was insane, half because of his explaination of GM, half because of how "at-peace" he seemed to be with the idea of being brain-dead.

"Why the hell would you willingly use it if you know that is a possible risk?! You idiot!" yelled jiro

Carter snapped back with, "BECAUSE!... my work, my _family's_ work, is far more important than my health…"

"OH MY GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP!" bakugo interrupted

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS, HOW THE HELL WHERE YOU ABLE TO FIND THE FUCKING TARGETS DURING YESTERDAY'S EXERCISE! YOU CHEATED, RIGHT!" Bakugo added

"Oh yeah, how did you do that?" Uraraka added. This caused Carter

He noticeable shuddered at the question, "oh… well, that is just… uh."

"ANSWER ME YOU QUIRKLESS SHIT!"

"Uh, Carter? Whats wrong?" asked Uraraka

"Nothing... Okay, fine... the sense-"

"The sense?" asked every student in unison

"The sense, well that's what my family calls it. It allows me to see what can not. It guides me to my target. It is a form of clairvoyance."

"SO YOU DO HAVE A QUIRK YOU SHIT!"

"WRONG!" Carter snapped

"The sense has exsisted for centuries. I am only one of its users… it is unique to those without quirks."

This caught izukus attention due to his past as a quirkless person, he thought to himself, 'wait… do i have that?'

"It is passed down through a recessive gene. One that is linked to the ability to manifest quirks."

"Wait, so if they have quirked parents they can't have it?" asked mineta

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME SAY "RECESSIVE"?!" Carter snapped back

"It is a remnant of a group of ancient… humans. And it prohibits the development of a quirk, but it is majorly difficult to unlock. I used the animus's bleeding effect as a shortcut."

"BUT CAN WE STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS! I M GETTING VERY ANNOYED!" he yelled

"Sorry, but we had to make sure you were ok man." kirishima said. This brought a thought to Carter's mind, 'wait, what? Why would they care so much about me? Why? Just why?'

"Why would you care?" Carter said as he looked up to Kirishima, true curiosity with a hint of sadness in his voice. This caught the red-head off guard, he never expected the boy to respond in such a… vulnerable, way. He had always seemed like he was a single step down from Todoroki's level of stoic-ness. Also, carter had asked the question as if Kirishima wasn't his friend, or even a mild acquaintance. The rest of the class would get to the bottom of the mystery that was their quirk-less classmate. But, it would have to wait till after the festival.

"Because, your my friend" kirishima replied

(TIME SKIPPEROOO…)

On Momo's commute to school several days after, she was surrounded while she took a shortcut through an alley-way(on account of her not wanting to have the possibility of being late). When all of a sudden, four men appeared from the shadows of the dark alley. One of them began to speak:

"Hey cutie, whats a busty girl like you *licks lips* doin in our humble alley, hehehe" she tried to make a flash-bang grenade, but for some reason her quirk wasn't activating.

'Damn, one of these pervs must have a quirk that disables quirks, just like Mr. Aizawa!' she thought. but, at some point while she thought, a fifth man snuck-up behind her. He grabbed her mouth and said into her ear, "we gonna have some fun, girl." she immediately realized how much shit she was in when the guy, who seemed like the leader, walked up to her and grabbed her breast.

But, just then, his face turned to a blank expression and his hand fell to his sides. Next he toppled to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL? BOSS!?" yelled one of the thugs, they all noticed a knife was lodged in the back of his head, it had severed his spinal cord. Then, they all looked to the spot where the knife was thrown, and standing 10 feet away from the "Boss's" corpse, was an assassin. Then he spoke:

"leave, now. And you might live." he said

"You fucker! You killed the boss, now we kill yo-" the man replied be fore being socked in the jaw, by the assassin's right hand. But at the end of his fists travel, he activated his hidden blade and swung it back towards the criminal, siting his throat. The blood sprayed out onto the assassin, turning half of his hooded robes, a deep crimson. As the assassin stood back upright, hen turned to the rest of the thugs and said, "I didn't say you could talk, I SAID TO LEAVE!". Just then, the assassin was attacked by one of the thugs from behind. However the assassin quickly dodged the attack and then flipped the criminal onto his back, then he drove his hidden blade into the man's throat. However, just after, the assassin was stabbed in the side, and then he was hit in the head by a thug's fist. But, this thug's quirk, is to increase the density of his limbs. Thus, the single hit, was quite powerful enough to knock the hooded figure to the ground. But the assassin countered the criminal by activating his hook-blade and tripping the villain. He then drove his right handed hidden blade into the mans heart, killing him. As he stood up he raised his right hand as if gesturing, for the man who held Momo, to stop. Then his hidden gun fired. The man, who held Momo, died with a bullet in-between his eyes.

The assassin struggled to maintain his posture as he glared at the final thug (who was, at most, 15 years old). He then spoke to the minor, "kid get outa here, and clean up your act. Or else i will have clean it up for you…" The minor ran away in fear.

Momo ran to him as he collapsed to the ground, "OH MY GOD, are you alright?!" she asked

"Ugh, no he stabbed me in the kidney, hehehe-UGH" he responded grabbing his bleeding side.

She helped him up and walked him to the UA building and nurse's office, subsequently. On the way into the building she and the man were spotted by Izuku, and Iida.

After they dropped off the assassin in the nurse's office, they went back to class. There, she told all of 1-A about the experience. The izuku asked, "hey, have any of you guys seen Carter this morning?", to which they all replied "no" in one way or another.

(I'M GONNA FIND YA, I'M GONNA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER… i couldn't resist, sorry)

Just then, the door opened. And carter shuffled in, the stench of iron following him.

He then said to the class, "hey guys, the festival is in two days. Maybe worry about yourselves. Not me…". he walked to his desk and sat down, a flow of quiet fell onto the room.

When class started, aizawa got everyone's attention and spoke, "Okay everyone, we got a present for you… we got a new type of training equipment. Donated by carter's… family."

Carter spoke up, "you guys might like this."

"What do you mean?" asked izuku

"You'll see, hehe."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7: The Mood is Electric

As they walked down the halls of UA carter kept quiet, and had a smirk on his face. Finally they arrived at a large door, and carter turned to them and spoke, "okay everyone, i have something to tell you! UA now owns several animus...es? Animi? Whatever, they are the training devices i told you about."

At that they all remembered when he explained the animus. Specifically, they remembered the part about it causing brain death.

"Wait doesn't that cause brain damage? Like hell we would be dumb enough to use them!" said kaminari.

"The bleeding effect and the potential neurological damage it can cause, are ONLY POSSIBLE IF YOU ARE SYNCHRONIZING YOUR ANCESTORS MEMORIES! Even then you would need to stay in the animus for days. but , this specific set of them are LOCKED in a specially made program for you guys to spar." this peaked the classes interest. He continued, "the program just renders an arena, and the users. Nothing else, no memories, no bleeding effect! Got it, this means you are 100% safe to train with them." he then turned around and opened the door revealing a room containing 6 animus machines, all hooked up to a console in the very center of the room.

"Any volunteers!" carter shouted.

"I will try out this device!" replied Iida, as he shot his hand up like a student would.

"Great! Anybody want to spar with him?... oh come on, please, someone? The combat AI are good but they never come close to an actual human…" carter said.

"I guess I will go against him" kaminari replied.

"WONDERFUL!" carter yelled. He continued "Now we can get starte-" but he was interrupted by bakugo with, "HEY! YOU QUIRKLESS EXTRA!"

Carter shot back with, "Yes, you arrogant, pint-sized atom bomb?"

BAkugo growled, but continued, "If we can fight anyone, and not get hurt for real, then I WANT TO FIGHT DEKU!" Izuku flinched at the statement.

"Fine bakugo, but know this, every day inside the animus is equivalent to about 68.43 minutes in the real world. And finally, you will probably wake up tomorrow with sore muscles. Because the animus with disable your motor functions, thus building muscle memory through small rapid movements all over your body, so don't think this is the easy way out, it is more of a better way to get more training in short time." carter directed the majority of that statement to the entire class but bakugo got the info he needed as well as the go ahead to fight deku, he was gonna roast that bastard, finally.

The next 5-6 minutes was simply getting Iida, Kaminari, Izuku, and Bakugo hooked up, and prepped for the animus, as well as familiarize the animus with all of their body-types physical strength, and quirks. Carter them ran to the center console, took a moment to input some quirk info, and then said, "ok it's ready! I will need all of you to lay down on your backs along the glowing circles, got it!"

The four complied, and carter began the sequence of getting them all into the virtual arenas.

Once the four were out cold, carter directed the rest of the class to watch the two large screens at the back room wall, on the left was Iida vs Kaminari. They were in a very sci-fi version of the roman coliseums. On the right was Izuku vs Bakugou, they were placed in a similar arena but in had a SHIT TON of different and numerous obstacles, from spikes, to large pillars, even a small hut or two. Then, Aizawa tapped carter's shoulder and asked, "why are katsuki and midoriya in a different arena carter?"

Carter responded with, "well, the animus sparring program takes the data of the people fighting in it and tries to make a arena suited to their power, and quirks, as well as several other factors. Aizawa understood this reasoning. He even explained how stupid and irrational it was to not let those with the most power succeed. So it would also be irrational to expect the most powerful individuals to be given tasks as those built for weaker and/or lesser individuals.

Inside the animus:

For a moment or two nobody could move their virtual bodies, but then a voice came from the either-like glow of the animus-scape, "welcome to the animus, program: Sparring, combat type: One on One match. Rules: first, do not leave the set boundaries" suddenly a large glowing ring of light appeared close to the ground. It encompassed nearly the entirety of both arenas, except for a small 3-foot wide gap between it and the arena walls. " Second, do not desynchronize your opponent-" then a holographic person appeared and ran through several animations that said 'desynchronized here = dead IRL'. "finally, you must pin your opponent, or force them outside the boundaries."

Bakugo then yelled into the blank nothingness above, "WE GET IT! NOW LET'S FIGHT FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

The voice then said, "Ready, match begins in, 3… 2… 1… begin!" just the, they could finally move, and bakugo wasted no time, he instantly used his quirk to fly at Izuku, with anger and… pride?

The fight with Iida and Kaminari was very short, and was re-done countless times, kaminari at one point asked to the emptiness above, "hew why do i still short out my brain when i'm in this thing? That ain't fair!" Carter then turned to everyone watching both fights and said, don't think that because this is virtual that you won't have the real life drawbacks of your quirks! That would make the use as a training device redundant! Remember you all have flaws, we all suck in our own shitty ways. HEROS learn to work at minimizing the negative impact of said shittyness. So please don't take this for granted!" then he turned back around and went back to overseeing the console.

Back with Izuku and Bakugo, their fight was as powerful and spectacular as expected, their quirks were perfectly replicated in this program, and they used that reality to their advantage. Well, except for izuku. He still broke bones and felt the pain of such damage too.

"Hey why does midoriya still break his body with his quirk!?" momo, angrily, asked carter.

"As i said before, you still need to learn to counter your flaws even his, no matter the severity of such." he replied

Asui then butted in with, "yeah, but still. You could have at least made it to where he does not feel the pain. Isn't that a bit sadistic?"

Carter looked at her and replied with, "then how would he be reminded of how much he has to learn, and how much he still must master his power!"

Carter then got up and turned towards everyone, saying, "Remember this out of all the things i have ever said to you so far! A very wise person once told me that "he who increaseth sorrow, Increaseth knowledge. And he who increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow"! The two are forever linked, thus, you can only ever truly gain mastery and wisdom, through pain and sorrow. But with mastery and knowledge comes even more pain and sorrow, feeding into each other forever." this made everyone slightly depressed

After several more re-matches with Iida and Kaminari, they finally stopped, because kaminari losing can only stay funny for so long. After they had gotten conscious and 'unplugged' from their machines, uraraka ran to carter and asked him, "I need to use this thing before the tournament!" she said this with a very determined aura that caused even carter to be slightly scared of her.

He replied with, "of course uraraka, but i do believe we are out of time for this class for today, maybe tomorrow?"

She then responded, "ugh, fine"

("mmm, very upset, she is" FUCK OFF YODA YOU'RE IN THE WRONG STORY! "Much to learn, you still have." OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? Seriously! GET THE HELL OUT! "Understand, i do. Now leave, i will" thank god that guy is such a dick)

But, then kaminari decided to kick one of the animus devices. However, he fucked up (as usual) and stumbled into the main console causing carter to be knocked out of his chair. Just then the room began to flash red, an error message played, "WARNING! ERROR DETECTED IN CONTROL PROGRAM! PLEASE ADVISE! ERROR! FAILURE TO EJECT SUBJECTS! ERROR!"

Carter quickly got to his feet and began typing furiously at the console input, he also shouted at kaminari, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Aizawa asked carter, " CARTER! Whats going on ! are they gonna be okay!?"

"THEY WILL BE IF YOU QUIET THE FUCK DOWN, SENSEI!" carter snapped back

"SHIT! I need to put them into a synced memory now so i can repair the damage without risk to them" carte mumbled to himself. He then frantically searched for a memory that would not give away his true allegiance and nature, but he had to use mundane memories from the desmond file, he chose two short memories from the life of ezio auditore. Puting izuku and bakugo in separate memories for the time being

(BACK IN THE ANIMUS…)

This was the third rematch between bakugo and midoriya. Or it would have been if the entire arena did not disappear, along with the two opponents. They were separated entirely both in their own empty red voids with errors and warnings flashing at them. After several moments of this, izuku and bakugo found themselves in the body and mind of someone entirely different, still no sight of each other.

Izuku's memory:

He suddenly found himself in the body of a random person surrounded by renaissance italy, then realized that there was a little prompt in the corner of his vision saying, "find the templar captain." and "ignite the borgia tower". He very quickly realized what the prompt was talking about but still had no idea what was going on or even who he was looking through the eyes of? But then, he heard 'himself' think "this should send a message that the borgia are weak. Then more people to join the order" then 'he' thought "okay, now to find that bastaro capitan."

Just then the entire field of view for izuku turned blue with a glowing gold-yellow set of foot-prints leading to a very ornate-looking knight with a long cape and spear, standing at the entrance to a walled plot of land with a tower in the center. The tower bore flags with a red silhouetted bull, insignia on them, and the knights wore blood red clothing under their armor as well.

This however was a short lived observation as izuku started to feel a splitting headache after ezio began to use eagle vision again.

But by now carter had finally fixed the animus systems and immediately ejected bakugo an midoriya form their setups. They were instantly comforted by their classmates. Except for todoroki, whom walked up to carter and said, "I thought you said these were safe! Are you trying to kill us or do you not really understand what you are doing! Explain carter. NOW." carter then glared at todoroki and replied with, "hey, icy-hot. If you are looking for someone to blame, look at mister phone charger over their! He got so upset that he can't control his wattage that he decided to kick the animus, but his clumsy ass fucks up the most mundane tasks! And then he accidentally electrocutes the console! NEARLY FRYING YOUR FRIENDS BRAINS! I AM THE REASON THEY AREN'T DEAD YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" carter then took a deep breath and continued, "tell your friend over there, that if he does not learn to control his quirk even a little bit, and learns to not be such a child, then he can use the animus again. But until then, he is to dangerous to the health of the others using them. I only saved your friends asses by a hair! Sorry to be blunt but don't condemn what you don't understand!" he then let out a angry groan, and said softly, "i needed that" then he walked to the door and opened it. Carter said, "time to go ladies and gents! I think we have all had enough bull shit for one day!" he then turned around and disappeared into the busy halls of UA.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8: a Show of Power

Back at the league of villain headquarters, a meeting with a mysterious organization…

"Sensei! these bastards are the ones who drew those hooded punks to the USJ! THEY COST ME MY CHANCE TO KILL ALL MIGHT!" shigaraki growled

"Quiet down Shigaraki, let's hear what they have to offer." All for one said over his, audio only, transmission.

One of the eight men (whom the three were speaking about) stepped forward.

He wore a back trench coat, his hair combed back like a high class aristocrat. His face adorned a scar over the bridge of his nose. His eyes a deep brown color, and his face wore a well kept beard-moustache combo. He wore a small logo sewn into his coat, a logo shaped in a triangle. A triangle made up of three separated blue rectangles. He had a belt around his waist on the outside of his coat. Hanging from that belt, was a single round pouch. It seemed to hold an object about the size of a grapefruit!

"Gentlemen, gentlemen.I am known as Vincent I.L. Hound, and we are here to represent Abstergo Ind., as well as the Order of the Knights Templar. We come today with a proposition: we provide tools, weapons, meds, chemicals, bodies, slaves, recruits, etc. etc. - and you provide us with a new, and well hidden, place to operate until we can get settled into one that better suits our needs."

Kurogiri glared at Vincent, and asked, "I still don't see how you could truly help

"We can provide a way to hand all might over to you. Give you control of his will, his mind and body. We can give you the opportunity to make him take supposed " _villainous_ " acts. Acts, which society views him as a sole protector against! Make him murder, steal, so on and so on! In short, break the people's trust in him completely, then you can rip him into as many pieces as you fine men please." Vincent said, in a charismatic, but passionate voice.

However, he was not charismatic enough (probably never played fallout 4). Because, after this response from the templar, All for One asked, "Sounds like hollow words and " _pie in the sky thinking_ " as you english speakers say. Tell me how could some businessmen-turned cultists, possible provide us with any such ways to achieve your goals of destroying the symbol of peace?!"

Vincent smirked at the question. He then said to the LoV leader, successor, and glorified doorway (get it ;D),

"You want proof! a well founded business plan. Do not worry we have a demonstration for you fine men, in how exactly we can allow you to acquire such ancient powers." Vincent said, before turning around to one of the abstergo guards and conversing quietly for a moment, next followed by the guard leaving the room. Then, Vincent looked to shigaraki and said, " you will love this part my friend."

Just then, the guard came back into the room. With the help of a second abstergo grunt, the two dragged a pro-hero into the room. No matter how much he tried to escape, he could not use his quirk, kinesis. He had been unable to get enough time to even concentrate long enough to move anything. Because, he would be shocked and/or kicked every several seconds or so. He tried to scream, but alas, his mouth was stuffed with a sock and taped closed.

Vincent raised his hand pointing at the hero with all 5 digits, and said, "I present to you the hero who calls himself Master Mind!" vincent could not help but snicker a bit at the awful fucking name.

"His powers of kinesis are said to rival even All Might's self-righteous bull shit, In regards to scale! So watch as he is made subject to my will!" vincent proclaimed.

Then, he pulled out a glowing golden sphere from his lone pouch. He raised his hand to the beaten hero and suddenly the glow intensified. Sending golden arcs of energy into the hero's was followed by his struggling coming to an end, and his eyes becoming soulless.

Just then, a pair of civilians were dragged into the room. A woman, and her 10 year old son. They were not taken control of however, instead being completely bound and gagged. Where-as the hero was only gagged. They were thrown down beside the drone, that was once a hero.

"Now, kill them both… put on a show for us like a good puppet does." vincent ordered.

The hero complied instantly, turning to the civilians. He began with the mother, using his kinesis to break every limb one by one. When she ran out of finger, toes, legs, and arms, he then began to crush her organs one by one. But then he used his powers to crush her left eye until it popped. He only granted her mercy when she was but a gurgling mess. He crushed her brain. All this while the boy's screams were heard muffled by the sock in his mouth.

But then the hero-turned weapon, faced the boy and began the vicious cycle of torment. This time the made sure to use some "props". The kinetic vessel floated knives, and countless splinters of wood from around the room, to begin torturing the child with cuts and stabs. After a solid 26 seconds of this, the boy is floated up off the ground as his skull is crushed. The boy died after uttering quiet calls for his "momma". However Shigaraki could start to see the news stories in his head. Things like 'all might slaughters hundreds before being killed!' and SO much more!

But then All for One asked, "oh… interesting, you are just willing to hand over such power? What is the true benefit for your group-" he was cut off by vincent, with "hold on sir, but this is best part, just watch" he said.

Then, he released the hero from the apple's grasp, and the guards then again grabbed him. They also resumed beating him every 10-12 seconds. But Vincent looked the man in the eyes and asked, "do you see that" he gestured to the mutilated bodies of the woman and her child. The pro-hero immediately vomited in horror. Next he screamed at vincent through the mind numbing fear and sadness, "YOU BASTARDS HOW COULD YOU JUST MURDER TWO INNOCENT PEOPLE! *sob* AND EVEN WORSE! YOU KILLED A CHILD! YOU BASTARDS! ILL-"

he was then hit with the apple, straight into his forehead. Then, Vincent continued with, "OH! But you see, YOU did this to them! YOU murdered the boy and his mother! YOU must now be a villain, HUH!" the hero's eyes gawked at the statement before responding.

"N-n-no… NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU BASTARDS CAN'T TRICK ME! YOU WON-" *THWACK* he was punched in the gut, causing him to drop to his knees in further pain.

"Oh, but look-" he knelt down and showed a tablet with a video open. "-you are the killer, and you are to blame. Just watch." Vincent then tapped the play icon and the video started…

The entire time he watched, he would throw up, until he could only gag up bile, and spit. He also cried the entire time, trying to look away but being grabbed by the head and jerked back to keep watching himself brutally murder a young woman and her 10 year old boy.

After what seemed like an eternity, the video ended. The hero was reduced to a hollow shell, with a gaping mouth, and sunken eyes. And his eyes, his eyes were the windows into a sea of guilt, fear, sadness, and one thought, 'you failure… you failure… you criminal, monster… you should die! JUST DIE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAK FOOL AND NOW A KILLER! JUST FUCKING DIE!...'

Vincent stood straight up and reached into his coat, only to pull out a .357 magnum revolver with a snub nosed barrel. This caused Shigaraki, and kirigiri to flinch into defensive postures. Only for them to be told, "calm down boys, this isn't for you-"

Vincent then threw the revolver into the lap of the broken Pro.

"- It's for him." he said

Kirigiri shouted at vince, "Are you insane? Giving the one with nothing left to lose a way to get reve-"

*BANG*

The broken hero had taken the magnum revolver and pressed it to the roof of his mouth. His last thought before death was 'die you pitiful weak shit… you must die!'

He had taken his own life without second thought.

All for One had been sold, 'this is the key to my revenge on the symbol of peace! And he won't be able to stop us. But what do these "Templar" truly want out of this? I must know, I guess I will have to take extra caution with my words here' he thought.

But before he could speak out, Vince had beaten him to it, saying, "however, we will need you to retrieve your Piece of eden-", he then gestured with head to the apple that he raised to assure it could be seen by the cameras that All for One was viewing from. "- from a hidden complex somewhere on the U.A campus facility. You must understand gents. That these are artifacts. They are not manufactured. However, the devices are scattered all over the globe, the apple of eden within U.A. has been untouched for millennia! So be assured that once you acquire it, it is yours. But, that is ONLY of you agree to provide us with the temporary amenities we have asked. You must also swear to join abstergo on the surface, and the order in reality."

"We will let you think on the offer, but remember, every day wasted, is a day that those damned assassin's could find out the Piece of Eden's location within U.A.! however unlikely that may be, it is still a very real threat to your victories. So call this number when you make a decision." Vince pulled out a small white card, and ornate pen, from his breast pocket. He wrote a cell phone number and a date. Once he finished writing he handed the card to Kirigiri and said, "give this to your boss ASAP, okay?"

"Wait, what is this date for?" Kirigiri asked

"That is when the number will no longer work and thus your MAXIMUM deadline to decide." Vince replied. Then he and the abstergo guards filed out of the room. The last few men dragged the three corpses out of the building.

Shigaraki then turned to Kirigiri and said, "I still fucking hate him."

"As do I, but we can't deny the facts. We need that device if we wish to truly succeed in our efforts! You can't make decisions off of your emotions every single time! You must understand that." Kirigiri replied.

(To Be Continued!...)

 **Been non-stop playing AC: Origins!**

 **Finally got to level forty, defeated one of the war elephant arenas, got the ISU armor, killed anubis, and SO MUCH MORE KICK ASS STUFF!**

 **However, I must say this one thing i hate: WHY CAN'T UBISOFT MAKE A ALTAIR OUTFIT THAT HAS REALISTIC PHYSICS FOR THE ENTIRE BOTTOM HALF OF THE ROBES?!**

 **EVER SINCE AC3IT'S THE SAME ISSUE! ONLY PARTS THAT HAVE BEEN FIXED TO HAVE REALISTIC PHYSICS ARE THE FOUR LITTLE WHITE FLAPS OF CLOTH ON THE BACK AND FRONT OF THE ROBE's LOWER HALF!, BUT THE REST OF IT IS STILL OBVIOUSLY GlUED TO THE FRONT AND BACK OF EACH LEG!? THE HELL UBISOFT?**

 ***HAS MENTAL BREAKDOWN OVER A BLATANT RIGGING ERROR FROM EVERY RECENT AC GAME STARTING WITH AC: 3***

 **I know you can give the entire altair outfit the correct cloth physics, but you have only done so for barely half of lower portion that needs it! THE UPPER HALF TO MAKE IT WORSE! BECAUSE IT HAS NEEDED and still NEEDS THE LOWER HALF OF THE LEGS ARE IN THE MOST NEED OF FIXING!**

 **EVEN WORSE! THE EZIO OUTFIT IN ORIGINS, NOW HAS THE EXACT SAME PROBLEM! BUT IN SYNDICATE, BLACK FLAG, UNITY, AND 3, EZIO'S OUTFIT HAD REALISTIC RIGGING FOR THE CLOTHING!? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION AT LEAST!**

 **(after that pointless rant, one more thing)**

 **Next i will be going into the tournament arc time frame (DUH). But,this will try to follow Carter and Izuku, and i suck at writing dialogue so STRAP IN INTERNET DWELLERS AS I FIND A WAY TO USE MY TIME BEFORE I HAVE TO GO BACK TO CRYING IN MY SLEEP OVER THE ANUBIS DAMNED ALTAIR OUTFIT'S BROKEN PHYSICS THAT COULD HAVE BEEN FIXED COMPLETELY IN EVERY GAME SINCE AC3(minus syndicate cuz no altair was in that one for some fuckung reason?)**

 **The altair outfit heavily inspired my idea for the modern assassin get-up in the bnha universe, just with several things added or removed to make a useful assassin uniform for the 21st century. Added kevlar, upgraded hidden guns, no ring finger because I loved the idea of "a commitment to the blade" before davinci ruined the tradition to make the modern day assassin's less obvious. Cuz after centuries of fighting everyone missing a ring finger would be hunted down, but this is only a tradition amongst the turkish, US, and siberian, Brotherhoods, the rest don't do this anymore, but these four branches of the order are either new, or just hold members to the expectation of giving up personal relationships for the fight!**


	9. Chapter 9: The morning before hell

The day began with a horrifying discovery by the police. "Three bodies found in Kamino Ward!" was the top story on every local news station.

"This morning, at 4:43, a gruesome site was found in Kamino Ward. a pair of friends were taking their usual morning route, when they found three deceased persons. Not much has been released on the identity of the victims by the police. However, a interview with the two citizens yielded shocking facts. Just watch." the anchor-woman said.

then, a video of two, 20-something, women filled the screen. They seemed to be on the side of a unusually empty street.

"Please tell us what you can remember about the nature of the crime. If you are able, of course." a reporter asked, off screen.

The woman who stood closest to the screen spoke up, "well, uhm… there was, three of them… a woman, a man, and… one of them looked like a kid, o-or, uh, maybe they were just short? I-I-I, I am not really sure… they looked… t-they… *inhale* t-th-they looked b-broken…" she began to retreat into her mind to escape from whatever she saw.

"Ma'am, if you are uncomfortable, please know you can stop at any time." the reporter assured her

At that moment, the other woman spoke up to take her friend's place. "The whole alleyway… it was, covered in blood… the people we found. They were just contorted in such unnatural ways… we just need to take some time. Please understand. But we have to get back home. Please, just talk to the police. Goodbye." she, and her friend turned to leave the area.

"I'm sorry-uh, goodbye?" the reporter said nervously, with the feeling of guilt in his voice.

After the pair had left frame entirely, the camera panned up to the reporter's face.

"Well, as you all can see, whatever happened here… it was horrific. If they are correct, however, this could involve the possible death of a minor. But it is still speculation until the authorities are able to release the full case. The police have stated that the names will be released soon. But, that will most likely take months, even years, until then." the reporter then paused to stare blankly for a moment before continuing "but anyway, the victims families are in our hearts now, whoever they might be." he finished. Just then the screen returned to the news desk, and anchorwoman.

"Well… the recent string of murders across tokyo, and japan overall, are the first idea to think of. However, according to the official statement given by the chief of police is as follows" she said. Then a press conference filled the screen. A dog-headed man in a suit, stood behind a podium. Behind him, stood several officers. The tops of heads could be seen in the bottom of the screen (the press/audience).

The dog-man was speaking: "-heinous criminals… we are currently only able to reveal the victims descriptions Woof!" he then glanced down at his papers, that sat on the podium. He glanced back up and continued. "One male adult. One female adult. And one, male minor… We have little time to capture these villains. Please have patience as we work day, and night, bring these people, and their families, the justice they deserve. I formally apologize to the people of japan for the tragic loss of these people. Thank you. Woof!" he left the stage as the screen cut back to the news desk.

However, before the anchor could begin to speak, the TV was paused.

Sitting at his desk in class 1-A, Carter grit his teeth, and glared with hatred at his phone. A faint "shit" escaped his mouth. 'Damn it! They killed a child! This is too sudden! DAMN! Whether they are villains or templars… i will gut them slowly. They can expect that much!' carter thought.

His hood may have hidden his eyes, but the aura of anger could be felt by everyone around him. Iida chose to confront his classmate about his obvious internal conflict. Hoping to help carter if possible.

"Carter. You seem angered? May i ask what is troubling you?" Iida asked

"What do you think?... the murders from this morning, Iida." carter snapped

"Of course. The recent events are clawing at all of our minds. But, we must let the pro-heros, and authorities do their job. I hate my inability to act too. Those criminals make me sick. But you must understand, that you are not at fault… uh, carter?" Iida said

"You would be correct. But this, THIS IS MORE THAN JUST ANGER AND EMPATHY! I-I-I-I… im sorry. But you can't understand. But i thank you tremendously for you attempt to clear my mind… but I can't let this-AGH! *slams fists on desk* I thank you Iida. but please just leave me alone." Carter said

The class was confused, is an understatement. They learned, however to let carter be to himself when he was troubled…

But mineta just had to talk about the brotherhood.

Mineta grabbed izuku's shoulders and said, "hey midoriya! Remember those hooded guys at the USJ?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Why?" izuku responded

"Well, I am pretty sure i have seen some of them on the streets when i walk to school." mineta said

"Well, i wanted to ask if you have seen them too?" mineta finished

"Well, uhhh, I don't think so?" izuku replied

"You're just seeing things bro! Just stress from the tournament tomorrow! It's fine man!" Kirishima interjected

"Actually, I believe I too have noticed a few hooded men like those at the USJ while outside school" momo stated

soon , everyone (minus izuku, bakugo, and carter) seemed to have seen assassin's in public.

Slowly, carter stood up from his desk, and walked up to the group that had formed in the front of the class. He suddenly spoke out to them all when a moment of silence came by. "Tell, me… what do you all think about these… hooded individuals?"

"They seem to have a fascination with hoods, knives, and missing fingers." commented tokoyami

"But they do understand combat very well. They also seem to be bound by a sense of brotherhood. And they seem to lack quirks, or maybe they lack useful ones." momo said

"They seem like they are pretty manly! Well, except for the fact that they kill people" Kirishima said

"They are very secretive, yes. But they seem to disrespect hero's and police officers, by killing without hesitation. And they ignore the laws, and what they do to keep us safe! They are merely criminals!" proclaimed Iida.

Mineta stood up in his seat and spoke"They probably killed those three from this mor-" *crash*

Carter had grabbed mineta by the arm, and threw him into the metal closet at the back of the room.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL! CARTER!"

Carter walked over to mineta, knelt down, and stared into his soul and whispered: "Don't you fucking dare compare the brotherhood to those evil bastards. And if you tell anyone about what I've said, I will beat you so hard, that you won't be able to walk for a year. GOT IT! Shithead?"

Mineta only gulped and shook his head yes in fear.

"Good" carter said

"CARTER! Are you insane?! Why did you throw him? Seriously man!?" kaminari shouted

Carter stood tall and walked to his desk. He looked up to the class, and said clearly: "an assassin is only seen, when he wants to be seen. And to speculate this early when you know NOTHING-" *glares at mineta* "-is just disrespectful to the dead." he would have been questioned further, but then Mr. aizawa came to the classroom. He walked to his desk and called out: "okay, today we will be having a simple written quiz on heroics. All Might, and several other heroes have been called to help with the recent murders' investigation. Today, we have resigned 1-3rd class blocks for training. So homeroom class is cut short today. So get moving, and give it your all. Plus Ultra style" aizawa finished his announcement

Everyone left the room to get in some more studying and training they needed. Most whent to the gym. carter had gone to the new animus room, along with uraraka, and kirishima. Carter had been joined by a new person in the animus "hub" he spoke with a russian accent, but seemed to speak exclusively to carter. He had hooked up each student to their own animus. Kirishima and uraraka were put in the sparring program. But, Carter was not truly hooked up to his animus. Only after his classmates were inside the program, did he get up and walk to his siberian comrade and spoke: "I am going out to learn more about the deaths, you stay here and keep the yellow haired zapper out." the siberian nodded and turned back to monitor the console.

As carter walked out the door, he was approached by Mr. aizawa.

"Carter. We need you and your brothers to aid in our investigation." aizawa asked

"Really? HA! Thats funny eraserhead. But I can't risk the security of my brothers." carter replied

"I understand, but we can just meet up and swap info. The assassin's have many contacts and sources. In the city's underground, the assassin's are feared more than pros, except all might of course. But we need that help." Aizawa said

"Fine, I will see what I can gather. But don't blame me if you are seen talking to one of those 'evil, murderous vigilantes'. And thus running your rep." carter replied

"What do i care? The media just gets in the way." aizawa responded

"Hehehe, true. They are annoying… i hope to bring you some helpful info. BUT, if the templars have to do with this, i can't promise to give you anything. But we'll see." Carter clarified.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: True Colors White-Crimson

The day came to a close as the class of 1-A left school together as a single group. As they walked to the train station where they would split, a loud screech could be heard coming from a nearby alleyway.

"What the? You guys heard that too, right?" asked kirishima

"Yeah, we heard." replied jiro

Just then an assassin came running from the very same alleyway and yelled to the students, "GET BACK! NOW"

The assassin was covered in dried blood. 'It's the same one from the earlier, he saved me' momo thought

*CRASH* a blast of wind and sound, slammed the assassin through a nearby store window.

Suddenly, a pair of villains came from the alley one had a amp on his mouth, sorta like present mic but much more clunky. He wore a black leather jacket, and jeans. His hair was hidden under a red bandana. The other was a man with a pair of sunglasses and long white hair. He wore a pair of baggy pants with high boots. His shirt had the words "fuck the man" in japanese.

The assassin rose from the window, shaking off glass and jewelry. He said, "now I'm pissed, see what you did shit-for brains!"

He leapt towards the second villain, and attempted to drive his hidden blade into his abdomen. However the villain dodged and spit at the assassin.

*ssssssss* "AGH" the hooded man yelled

The assassin grabbed his neck in pain and the criminal came at him with a knife.

"Not again you fuck" the assassin leapt towards the criminal and blunted the attack, his arm got a coating of more acid

The assassin stabbed the criminal into his left side, spun around so that they were back to back. Next the assassin brought his left hand up and over his head. He activated his hook blade and caught the villain under the chin. The assassin yanked up on the man's neck causing it to snap backwards over the assassin's shoulder.

Just as the villain hit the ground a loud screech fired a blast of power towards the assassin, causing him to be thrown to the ground.

"Little help" the assassin whispered towards the group of students.

After a moment of hesitation, a mass of ice shot its way over to the remaining villain. After being encased in ice the criminal shouted, "what the hell, damn you kids!"

Next the assassin's feet were frozen in place as he stood up.

"WHAT THE- i thought you were helping me todoroki!"

"First off, how do you know my name. Second, why are you killing those you fight."

"Because, and assassin must know who he is keeping tabs on. Second, because i can not compromise the brotherhood."

Just then the assassin aimed his hidden firearms at the ice,

*BA-BANG* the ice shattered allowing for the assassin to free himself. He then rushed the, still, frozen criminal.

He brought his hand to the criminals amp-like mouth piece and ripped it off. "Now you shit, tell me who the hell arranged that meeting, and then killed those three" he said as he brought his hidden blade to the villain's throat.

"I-I-I I don't remember man. P-please don't kill me man."

"Well what do you remember! ANSWER YOU FUCK!" he pushed the blade further into his neck

"WOAH! Uh, he had a… uh, a badge."

"A badge?"

"Yeah it was a triangle made from three separate rectangles, or something."

"..." the assassin did not respond

"Uh, hel-ugh" the assassin drove the blade into the criminal's through.

"Huggh! Ugggh!" the criminal gasped for breath, but the blood running down his throat and into his lungs disabled him from doing so.

*bang* the assassin ended his misery. He then turned to the group of students and said,"Next time, don't try and fuck with me todoroki. Same for the rest of ya."

"It seems I've drawn a crowd." Izuku looked around to find a crowd of civilians with their phones out, videotaping the whole ordeal.

"Well, I've got to go" the assassin quickly stated, before izuku stopped him and asked, "WAIT. why do you kill them? Why not become heros and follow the law?"

The assassin paused before replying with, "because… people don't change. And as for being heros… we already are. What is legal, is not always what is right." this got a unanimous response of, "what?" from the 1-a students.

"It will make sense when you learn the truth… but nothing is true." he replied. The assassin then pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it downward. *POP* *PHFFFFFFF*

"*cough* what the hell *cough*" said kirishima

"do they always have to do that? *cough*" tokoyami stated in his usual, calm-esc, tone.

By the time the smoke had cleared, the assassin had disappeared...

(Time jump because fuck my life)

The following day, at the villain HQ…

The dimly-lit bar had a small television sitting on the counter, it's volume was turned up to 70 and it was the only thing that could be heard. The blasting tv drowned out the creaking of the wooden floor, and ceiling. And sitting in front of the TV was the successor of All For One.

"BREAKING NEWS! : HOODED FIGURE CAUGHT ON TAPE!" was the opening line on the local news station.

"Good morning, last night a fight was caught on video by several bystanders. This fight involved three criminals, two of the usual ruffians, and a member of the hooded vigilante group. But after days of research they go by "Assassins" according to messages that some have left behind at various crime scenes around the world." this caught shigaraki attention.

"So these are the assassin's vincent told us about?... Kurogiri, let's get our hands on some of them. See if they got info to our little toy. Hehehe."

(later, at the stadium…. *batman transition*)

Everyone was shocked at todoroki passive-aggressive declaration of war on midoriya. Well, all except carter.

"And you!" he glared at carter

"Hmm?"

"You better not get in my way because if you do, you will be thrown aside. As i will be number one."

"Wow, icy-hot. Never expected such conviction to become better than the rest from you. Bakugo, yes. but you? Not at all! Dont worry your little heads, i will only be participating in the first event."

Everyone was shocked. "But why!?" Everyone asked

"Because i have better things to do. That's why."

"What could be better than the sports festival?!" izuku inquired

"Oh… i don't know, uh: cancer research, peace on earth, the free will of humankind, ecetera, ecetera."

"Wow, way to make everyone feel like crap carter."

"Why was that last one so specific?" momo asked

"Yes, i too would like to know why the free will of humans could be in any sort of danger?"

"Okay… I'm leaving, see you in the first event."

"Wait carter!"

"Yes asui?

"What are those things on your wrist?"

"These?... just tools of trade"

"Of trade?"

"HEY! QUIRKLESS SHIT!" bakugo growled as he snapped carter's right wrist and turned it over to reveal a long metal mechanism running the length of his forearm. But the kicker, the familiar assassin's crest in the center.

"WHAT! YOUR ONE OF THEM YO-" he was immediately hushed by the fact carter's hidden blade was activated and pressed against his neck. All of 1-a stared with horror and realization.

"Listen here atom bomb. I have been patient, i have waited, I have ENDURED you fuckers for long enough!"

"But… I will not harm an innocent" he retracted hidden blade and spoke further

"My brotherhood follows a motto-

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted? right?" momo interrupted

"Ah, she remembers"

"But we still follow a strict creed: one. Stay my blade from the flesh of the innocent. Two. hide in plain sight. And three. Never compromise the brotherhood."

"I can see some conflict between the first and third" Iida questioned

"Don't worry the first allways overthrows the last"

"I will explain later there is a tournament to start."

(… to be continued because i re-wrote and cut this chapter WAY TOO FUCKING MUCH!)


	11. Chapter 11: PoE part 1

I'M BACK BITCHES! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The entire stadium was filled with onlookers and Izuku felt a little bit overwhelmed by the sheer number of people around him. But then, bakugou was called up to make a speech before the games began. And then after his very presumptuous claim to win. The first event was revealed to be a obstacle course.

Everyone readied themselves for the race to begin, Carter could be seen standing in a rather normal position. Then the race began.

The exit quickly clogged up, but Carter just hopped over the mass of students. Jumping from person to person landing on people's shoulders and leaping to the next. He quickly found himself outside the vomitorium (that is what the big hallways in stadiums are called) he was trailing behind the rest of 1-A, then Mineta got pounded by a robot. But carter ignored it and continued running. He had noticed that Todoroki had frozen a GIANT damn robot. And still did not stop to gawk. While under the frozen automaton he heard the sound of steel scraping together, thus he hauled ass through the giant's legs. He barely made it out before the thing crashed down.

"shit" carter mumbled under his breath.

As he continued to trail Todoroki, he eventually got to the rocky, cliff-like section. Without stopping he leapt off the cliff to the right of a steel cable. Mid-air, he activated his hook blade, and caught the steel cabe. He sped down the length of the cable like it were a zip-line. Eventually he reach the end of the cable, and then he pulled himself up, and leapt off the wire and grabbed the edge of the stone pillar in the middle of the fake pulled himself up and continued on, running across the metal wires as he came to them.

"WOW! Looks like we have a nimble young hero here everyone! Todoroki and Carter are Neck-n-neck!" Present Mic boomed over the announcement

'Hmm, this will be fun' carter thought to himself as he swept across the canyon. By the time he was nearing the end, he saw Todoroki sliding across his wire. Carter raised his right hand and fired his hidden gun, shattering the ice on todorki's cable, causing him to nearly fall off, and leaving him hanging on to the wire, fuming with anger at the cheap move carter just pulled.

Carter finally finished the obstacle section and ran down the track until he came across the minefield. He stopped for a moment activating his eagle vision to see the glowing gold spots littering the ground, he then began running through the minefield after hearing todoroki approaching behind him.

"LOOK HERE FOLKS! We got a brave contestant here. But how long will he last in the minefield?" Present Mic announced

Carter began to hear explosions going off behind him. Eventually seeing bakugou and todoroki approaching fast behind him. But, he had finally reached the entrance back into the stadium when he heard a MUCH louder explosion, he snapped back to see Midoriya flying through the air. 'Guess it's time to throw it' he thought to himself. He then casually walked to the left side of the stadium entrance, and leaned against the wall waiting for the rest of the students to catch up.

"WHA!? What is happening!? Carter has just, stopped! Is he throwing the race? Seriously what is he doing!" Present Mic yelled over the speakers

When izuku, and a lot of other UA students zipped past him, carter resumed the race. But, he was slowly walking instead of running!?

Once everyone had made it inside the stadium, and had been gathered to learn of the next event, carted shouted, "I FORFEIT!"

"What?" Midnight replied

"I said i quit. I am leaving" he clarified

"Are you sure" Midnight asked

"Yes, I have more important matter to deal with." Carter finished

This was met with a LOT of boo-ing from the crowd, one guy even managed to yell above the loud crowd, "You little piece of crap! How could you denounce the festival, when you have no authori-"

*BANG-Pting!*

The stadium silenced itself, because carter had just fired his hidden gun at the heckler, hitting his metal seat, goin between his legs and hitting the chair dead center. This left the man in utter shock.

"I have personal matters to tend to. Besides, I do not care to be your entertainment, nor your sidekick." Carter shouted

"now , may i leave mis, midnight?" Carter asked the pro hero once more.

"Fine, i'll allow it!" she proclaimed, before Carter made his way back to the waiting rooms.

(LATER)

Carter made his way to the locker room, and took time to quickly change into his assassin uniform. Then he felt his sense flare up, causing him to reeth back in pain. He finally opened his eyes, to see that he was using his sense. Off behind a wall of lockers was a slight gold shimmer. As he walked around the wall of lockers, he saw that the slits in the locker door were shimmering gold. He managed to break the lock and open the locker. He threw out the clothing that was half-blocking the part of the locker that was glowing. His sense finally deactivated and he noticed the small square of metal that was screwed on to the back of the locker's inside. He used his hidden blade to unscrew the metal plate.

Behind it, he found a familiar shape. It was a small assassin symbol with a skull inside of it. He took a moment to recall what he was supposed to do to activate the mechanism. Then, he remembered when he went through the Ezio Auditore files, that he was supposed to pull up on the skull. Thus, he did so, causing the symbol on the wall to break apart, and reform upside-down. Then, the room shook slightly, before the floor tile below the locker, dropped slightly and slid open.

"Huh" carter sounded, as he stared down the dark hole in the floor. He decided, that this was a happy little suprise. 'This could be the entrance to the First Civilization vault, FINALLY' he thought to himself.

He carefully climbed down the small hole in the floor, giddy to the possibility of finding the piece of eden, after so many memories in the animus, he would finally get to interact with a PoE in REAL LIFE. when he got to where he could barely see, he stopped and activated his eagle sense. looking down the hole further to see a opening about 15 feet below his current position.

He made his way to the opening, and dropped down to the larger room. Rolling as he landed, he was hit by a sudden blast of warm air.

The room was only visible with his eagle vision, or a flashlight, and to avoid further strain on his skull, he pulled out his cell-phone and turned on the flashlight. He aimed the light around until he found a large stone statue of a futile-era japanese assassin. He recognized the assassin, only after seeing the ornate chest armor. Specifically, the large assassin's crest with a circle in the center of it, and sun-like rays beaming from the circle.

"Tōkai Okosama" Carter mumbled the assassin's name. He knew the dead man's name because of the japanese brotherhood's founder, who wore the same gear as the statue depicted. But, he also knew the name, because of how the order's records stated how the japan brotherhood's founder wore the japanese assassin's crest proudly on his armor.

"Heh… you had pride in the order. But that showing of the crest was eventually your downfall…" carter quietly spoke to himself

"Rule 2: hide in plain sight. Kinda hard to do that with that big target on your best-plate…" Carter finished his thought, and approached the statue. He noticed the large stone tomb that lay at the feet of the statue, and he saw another small assassin's crest with a skull, on the broad side of the tomb. He bent down, and activated the mechanism, and stood back as the room shook slightly.

Then the lid of the tomb moved back slightly, accented with a loud *CLANK*

Carter stepped up to the tomb and pushed it further back. He shined his cell phone flashlight into the stone box, showing the mummified body, two old katanas in their sheaths, several small wooden boxes, a sizable number of loose japanese coins of varying metals from the futile era of japan's history.

But, what really caught Carter's eyes was the largest wooden box inside the stone coffin. The one that had a faint glow of golden light beaming from inside of it.

Carter picked it up and opened it, holding his phone in his left hand, opening the box with his right. He was met with a small black cube-like object, that had numerous lines and dots all over it. The glow of deep yellowish gold light emanating from them.

Carter knew this wasn't a PoE, but he also knew that if it was here, then it must be vital to accessing the vault. So, he put it in one of his spare pouches, and closed the stone coffin. After he got back to the small vertical shaft (NOT LIKE THAT! What are you? Five years old?), he realized how useless his grappling hook would be, in trying to get back up to the locker room.

*sigh* "shit... Please tell me there is another way out of this place." Carter said aloud, to break the silence of the room, and to try and drown out the sound of his own breathing with his voice. He then activated his eagle vision, and darted his gaze around the room, eventually he found a glowing circle off in a far corner of the, mostly, empty room. He approached it and pressed his right hand to it, pushing it into the wall. This activated a unseen lock, causing the wall to *CLANK* and shift on a hinge in it's center. Carter walked over to the left side of the hinged secret door, and used his whole body to turn the wall further. The moment he got it far enough around to open a human sized opening into the secret corridor behind it. Then, he darted inside the newly uncovered corridor. Swiftly turning his cell phone flashlight on and lightening his way forward. The underground tunnel was going up at a semi-steep angle towards the surface, and Carter ran up this tunnel for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually he came to a small, square, one foot high, raised section in the ceiling. But the most important part, was that the edges of the raised ceiling had gaps with light shining between them. He then realized, 'this must be a floor tile inside a room of the stadium!' immediately after this realization, he pushed up on the tile, heaving it out of the floor, and throwing it off to the side. He then pulled himself out of the underground corridor. He took a short break to catch his breath, and once he did so, he stood up and found that he was in waiting room 2 of the stadium. He exited the room and re-adjusted his focus to the task he was supposed to be doing in the first place. 'Oh fuck! I still need to find that damn abstergo spy! FUCK!...' his thoughts were silenced so that he could actually get to work, he made his way up to the upper section of the stadiums bleachers, sneaking out to the seats. He had managed to avoid sight as he climbed up on top of the stadium's semi-roofing, only jutting out to cover the seats. He stayed low enough to avoid sight from any of the onlookers, but still get a good view of the whole festival.

It was then, that he activated his sense AGAIN, but he was met with a wave of bottled up pain from over-using the sense.

"AAAGH!" He shouted rolling side-to-side from the headache-like pain.

He finally got his thoughts collected. His breathing was now heavy and strained.

"God damn it carter… how are you gonna be an assassin if you can even fucking use your own damned head… im a damned failure if I just lay here are wallow in pain-" he then rolled himself back onto his stomach and regained his composure the best he could, activating his eagle vision once more.

He scanned the stadium for the templar he was told to eliminate, but he could hardly see much in the sea of blue. After three minutes of searching the crowds, he was losing hope that he had still got the spy inside the festival crowds.

But, then he took another long look at the seats directly below his current position, and he finally found the god damned, son of a bitch.

He deactivated his eagle vision and slid down to the back of the roof, and climbed down to the top of the bleachers. He slowly sneaked down to the templar in his seat. He dropped his hood for a moment to blend in, and avoid people seeing his trademarked pointed-hood. When he finally got behind the templar informant.

Eventually, Carter activated his hidden poison-blade, and waited for the moment to take out the bastard. That moment came when something caused the entire mass of people around them to stand up and cheer. Both carter, and the spy were the only ones still sitting down. he took the opening without hesitation. He drove the blade into the man's neck, this did two things. First, it poisoned the target. Second, it punctured his windpipe, preventing him from calling out for help.

Carter whispered into the mans ear, "Requiesce in pace"

Carter swiped the man's wallet and his satchel, and then carter slipped out of the seats and back inside the stadium. When he finally made it to the locker room, he was met by three unknown UA students from the business course.

"Hey, who are you! Did you trash our friend's locker! Wait aren't you a-" *POP-Pfffffffff* the room filled with smoke and Carter fled back to the nearest waiting room.

When he entered the room, and closed the door behind him, he turned around and leaned against the door. Eyes closed, and out of breath, he began to laugh quietly.

"Hehehehe-"

"Carter?" a lone feminine voice asked. Causing him to spring to a defensive stance, hidden blade out. But he recognized the person sitting in front of him…

"Uraraka?..."

(TBC!...)

Sorry for the wait, but I have been far to lazy recently, i hope you all can forgive my procrastination! :(

I have no excuse. Please hold on until I can write the next chapter! Again so sorry for my lack of updates.


End file.
